Naruto: Rebirth of the Uzukage
by Daaman
Summary: Naruto runs away from Mizuki for his life as he leaves the village in fear he is saved by a whirlpool jutsu that transports him to an abandoned village. then a mysterious redhead claiming to be a kage and his mother shows up. what lays in store.NarutoxAmi
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Mother

**Naruto: Rebirth of the Uzakage**

_Naruto runs away from Mizuki for his life as he leaves the village in fear he is saved by a whirlpool jutsu that transports him to an abandoned village. then a mysterious redhead claiming to be a kage and his mother shows up. what lays in store. NarutoxAmi_

**Chapter 1:  
Meeting Mother**

Naruto ran through the treetops each bound making his breathing more and more labored. Strapped to his back was a large scroll full of powerful jutsus. The boys movement through the trees could be chaotic at best. The poor boy had just found out why he was hated for his whole life. His sensei Mizuki had convinced him that if he could steal the fourth's forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it he would pass as a genin.

The boy had achieved the task and was proud when his sensei Iruka had finally showed up. But soon his happiness at achieving the task was dashed as Mizuki upon his arrival told Naruto of the Kyuubi that was sealed within him. Then as Mizuki threw a fumma shrunken at the boy decided it was time for the boy to die. Naruto froze in fear and closed his eyes waiting for the end to come. However instead of feeling pain he heard the whizzing of the shrunken halted as it hit flesh and a dull thud of a body falling next to him. As the blond opened his eyes he was met with the site of Iruka's lifeless body laying next to him with the shrunken embedded in in neck. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he looked at the only person aside from the Hokage that had looked at him without hate. Naruto then looked up at the Teacher that had betrayed him. Mizuki looked at him like a predator that had found hapless prey and was going in for the kill would. Quickly out of instinct Naruto ran off into the forest away from the village and away from the treacherous teacher.

"Come on demon, just hand over the scroll and I'll make sure your life ends quickly." yelled Mizuki.

Naruto kept running from the man but it was obvious that his stamina was wearing thin. The training in the Kage Bushin had tired him out and he was in no condition to keep running for long. The blonde found the walls that separated the village from the rest of the country and climbed up them. As his made it to the other side the boys luck had ran out as Mizuki's second fumma Shrunken embedded it's self into Naruto's calf. Naruto cried out in pain as he fell from the tree canopy and slammed into the ground. As Naruto looked up at Mizuki he knew that it was all over. There would be no Iruka to take the final blow, there would be no leaf Shinobi to save the day, he would die here as the demon child. He then laid his head down on the ground and awaited his fate. When he laid his head on the ground he felt water flowing under him. He looked at the ground and realized that water was trickling from the ground as if it was a giant water fountain. The water soon flooded the area and started to swirl around. Two jets of water shot out of the pool piercing Mizuki in the chest killing him where he stood. As Mizuki's body hit the ground the swirling pool picked up speed becoming a full blown whirlpool. Naruto was soon caught in the vortex and was being dragged to the center. As the blond hit the center he was sucked down into the center where he submerged and disappeared. After the vortex completed its goal of engulfing the blonde it receded leavening only slight damp soil and an impaled Mizuki as any evidence to the scenes occurrence.

Naruto vision was completely overcome by rushing water as he held his breath for dear life. The act seemed to be in vain as his lungs started to burn begging for oxygen. Then out of complete despair he submitted himself and gasped for air. To his surprise though instead of water filling his lungs he breathed in air as if he wasn't even in a swirling vortex of water. Relived that he was still alive but very confused about how he was breathing in the water he contemplated what was going on. Obviously this whirlpool was the result of a ninjutsu but he had never heard of anything like what he was experiencing. Before he could ponder the events any further the torrent of water picked up speed and put the blond under large G-forces. Soon the sight of water rushing around him turned to black as he passed out destined to end up where the water was taking him.

After his spell of unconsciousness ended his eyes fluttered opened hazily. no longer in the water he looked up at the sky it how ever was not a normal sky. As his eyes refocused he saw the sky was swirling. The sky looked as if it was a whirlpool very much like the one that had consumed him but as he got up he noticed he was on dry ground. That dry ground in fact was a street of a village very similar to Kohona. The only difference was that instead of the hustle and bustle that was seen in Kohona, the village was a ghost town.

"hello is anybody around." yelled Naruto.

Nothing but silence was his answer. The silence was one of stagnation as the boy waited for a response, it was clear to him that the village was long since abandoned. No remains of anyone could be seen, it was as if everyone had just up and disappeared leavening nothing but a shell of a town. As Naruto looked around the village, the geography was amazing. The village was surrounded in a circle of large sheer cliffs that reached five-hindered feat in the sky. But that was not the most awe inspiring site. What Naruto marveled at was something that dwarfed the Hokage monument back in Kohona. 3 figures were carved into the side of the sheer walls each extending the right arms out and the palms extended forward. And from those palms the swirling rapids would begin before they made they journey to the middle of the sky. One of the monolithic figures caught Naruto's eyes especially, the figure depicted was a women judging by the figure, face and long hair and even though it was carved in stone, Naruto could tell there was much beauty in the mysterious women. He then saw the symbol on the figures shoulders. It was identical to the symbol on his shoulder, a white swirl with beaded cords hanging of the sides. he instinctively caressed the symbol on his shoulder. He now knew he had a connection with this place and needed answers. So tightening the forbidden scroll to his back he walked the deserted streets to find out what that connection was.

Naruto wandered the streets looking for anything that would give him some answers. He found out that the villages layout was very organized. At the edge of the village a flowing river separated the cliffs from the center of the circular valley floor. The outer part near the river was all full of green space like farming areas, parks, forest with all sorts of wildlife, and areas that were obviously meant for ninja training. Seeing that he would not get answers from the forest he decided that maybe the monuments would give answers. As he made his way to one of the statues, he saw that the figure was not in fact carved into the cliff side. but was its own separate structure that was supported by a platform over the river. As Naruto looked under one of the arches that supported the platform that allowed water to flow underneath the statue. He saw that some of the water was being sucked up in to a seal that was placed in the middle of the platform. Seeing that he was getting more questions then answers at the edge of the village he decided that center of the town would be best place to look next.

As he headed towards the center of the town, trees and training grounds were replaced by housing complexes and residential districts. As he drew deeper what appeared to be markets and stores were seen obviously the commercial area. Then finally he made it to the center area of the village this area had all buildings that served administration purposes for the village. A courthouse, a hospital, a school for civilians, a ninja academy, and a library were just a few buildings. But then Naruto saw the building that would be his best bet to find out where he was. A Tower similar the Hokage Tower back in Kohona was the building that stood at the epicenter of the village. The tower was teal in color an interesting color to say the least, and the symbol for Uza was the only form of identification the building had. Naruto made his way into the building. He wandered the corridors of the tower finding vaults file rooms, interrogation faculties, research labs everything a ninja village would need to keep itself secure, organized, and efficient. Then as he climbed higher into the tower where he came to a large lobby. The lobby was quite large with water falls coming off each corner of the room lading into whirlpool fountain pools at the floor. The room had many comfy chairs for clients to sit and wait for their meetings. Naruto then made his way to the other side of the lobby where a round circular desk for a receptionist stood and behind it two vaulted doors that nearly reached the ceilings stood with the words Uzakage engraved onto them. He opened the mammoth doors surprised by how easy the doors could be pushed. The room he entered was definitely meant for a leader of a village even if Naruto had not seen Uzakage engraved on the doors. Large windows overlooked the village on the far side of the room. A large desk and chair that were fit for a workspace of someone of high importance set in the middle. He looked at the room to see if he could find out anything about his location. As he scoped the room he noticed three large pictures hanging on one of the walls. Each one matched one of the statues on the edge of the village. He then saw in full color the women that had caught his eyes in stone. Bright teal eyes and fiery red hair and a confident foxy grin that screamed confidence, strength and mischievousness were present on the women's face. Naruto saw a gold plaque at the bottom of the portrait and looked in closer dieing to know the name of this women. As he read the name he eyes went wide and tears came to his eyes for on the plaque was a name and only a name. The name of Kushina Uzamaki.

Naruto tore through the office trying to find any proof to what the portrait said finding nothing but old mission reports. As he started opened the desk he found a map of the village with many names next to large estates. He assumed it was the major clans of the village and as he looked through he found the name Uzamaki next to one of the buildings. With out any hesitation he ran out the tower and found his bearings before running off into the direction that the map claimed the Uzamaki estate was.

Unlike most of the other buildings in the village the Uzamaki estate was right next to the outer moat and surrounded by forest. The estate was quite large, its walls going twelve feet into the air with large wooden gates that had intricate carvings of dragons on the top and bottom. The bottom dragon coming out of the water and the top one from the what looked like clouds. The two dragons met and intertwined into a whirlpool shape in the middle. Naruto opened the gates and walk into the large estate.

The estate had one central building that had two wings branched out of it. As he entered the building the central are was the living and kitchen area. Judging by the amount of furniture it was obvious that either the clan was very large and made sure everyone had the best accommodations or the clan had many guest of high importance. Stopping only a moment to marvel at the area he then made his way down one of the wings corridors. As he made his way down the corridor he saw that the wing held bedrooms, dens, and bathrooms. What amazed Naruto was that every bedroom had its own personal study's connected to them. Seeing an opportunity to find some information he checked the studies only to find that they were mostly recreational studies, finding anything from books on astronomy and medicine to comics and romance novels depending on the taste of the former owner. He did however find photos of the previous owners and almost all of them were red heads and he had yet to find any blonds. This worried him greatly that this might be a different group of Uzamakis. even though Uzamaki was an uncommon name it was not out of the realm of possibility that he just shared a name with this clan and nothing more. He figured since his life liked to torment him he wouldn't put it past the heavens to mess with him by finding a family that had his name but no blood ties. Even with these thoughts in his head he did not lose hope and thought maybe the other wing of the building could give some answers.

After he reached the end of the wing he crossed the courtyard to enter the other wing. The courtyard that separated the two wings was full of thick bamboo that would allow one to only see a few feet in from of them. This was obviously not an accidental occurrence due to the fact the there were clear cut trails through the bamboo. As Naruto made his way through the court yard he found the reason for such thick foliage. At the center of the courtyard was a large hot spring capable of holding at least twenty people. As he walked past the spring, the steam rose off the waters surface just inviting him to submerge himself in its warmth. He decided against it seeing that finding out if this clan was his and who they were was more important then the inviting water at the moment.

He then made it to the other side of the of the courtyard and to the other wing. This wing much taller then the living corridor and as he made his way into the building he found out that the entire wing was a one large dojo meant for training. The floor was not wood but a large slab of stone with a large bronze pendant that consisted of the same symbol that was found on the gates placed at the center. As Naruto made his way to the center he found it harder to breath and his energy just seemed to be drained from him. By the time he made it the pendant his lungs and muscles were burning. He looked at the pendant and grew frustrated no where did he find anything that told him about the place.

"stupid abandoned villages, with its stupid statues, and stupid abandoned houses." yelled Naruto.

The poor thirteen year old had searched the house high and low and got no info that would help him. As he started to walk away his foot caught the rig of the pendant causing him to face plant right into the middle of the pendant. Blood shot right out of his nose as a result from the impact raining down on the pendant beneath him. The young blonde quickly checked his nose to make sure it wasn't broken. After confirming he was fine he tried to get to his feet only to find out that his body felt to heavy to pick itself up. As he laid there frustrated even more he then noticed something. The pendant was now glowing and giving off a soft hum. Then the sound of stone slabs grinding against each other emanated beneath the pendant. Sections of the pendant then retracted into the ground creating a spiral stair case. No Naruto was unfortunately laying on top of the pendant tumbled down the stairway until he landed face first on the bottom step.

"I swear if this house makes me do another face plant I'm getting some gas and matches and burn the god damn place down" yelled Naruto.

After his little tirade Naruto was not greeted by silence but a small giggle that echoed of the walls. Naruto froze he looked around the basement seeing that it was made completely from stone. It looked almost like a library with long corridor that almost mimicked selves. On this selves were hundreds of symbols and blood seals and scattered throughout were work desk for studying. It was obvious that this was were the clan kept its secrets and it was the info he needed. The potential info was not what had Narutos attention though. He knew he heard a giggle from someone in this room. He started towards where he thought the source of the giggle was. As he wandered through the basement he found it was as large as the dojo above. He scanned the corridors trying to find out if his mind was playing tricks. The laughter was to clear to be mind tricks he though and he would be damned if he let someone sneak up on him. As he made it to the end of the room he found another door with the swirling dragon symbol on it. He opened it to find a circular stadium amphitheater. He guessed that this is were the clan would hold there meetings. As he looked at the theater floor he saw a pedestal in the middle on the floor. On the pedestal was a large crystal that glowed a brilliant hue of red. As he looked at the gem he became entranced by its glow. The feeling he got was one of comfort as if he was held by a gentle embrace. He then went closer to the crystal and reached out. Something inside of him telling him this was something that was meant for him and he needed to hold. As he reached his hands the gem glow grew brighter and then shot waves of small lighting paralyzing him. As his muscles locked and he fell backwards unable to move. The gem started to hum and squeal and lit the room with blinding white light blinding Naruto.

"you're alive thank god my little baby is still alive." said a heavenly voice.

Naruto still blinded by the light stood shocked, the voice was seemed to be full of joy and sorrow. As his vision came back he looked to see a ghostly figure quite visible but also translucent. As he looked at her he saw her fiery red hair and her teal eyes full of tears and a quivering lip. He then realized this was the women in the picture back at the tower. As he felt control comeback to his boy he sat up and looked at the women.

"excuse me but why do you look so sad and happy at the same time." Naruto said to the aberration.

"because I'm your mother and I finally get to lay eyes on you for the first time since you were a baby" said the women.


	2. Chapter 2: History of the Whirlpool

**Naruto: Rebirth of the Uzakage**

_Naruto runs away from Mizuki for his life as he leaves the village in fear he is saved by a whirlpool jutsu that transports him to an abandoned village. then a mysterious redhead claiming to be a kage and his mother shows up. what lays in store. NarutoxAmi_

**Chapter 2  
History of the Whirlpool and Training Begins**

Naruto stared at the women shocked. The women had claimed to be his mother and he didn't know how to react. His whole life he had lived without family and now suddenly here he was not only facing someone who was related to him by blood but the very person that gave birth to him.

"you must hate me for leaving you all alone" said the women tears now falling freely from her eyes.

Naruto looked at the women. For the longest time his greatest fear was that his parents had abandoned him. Leaving him to the hell that was known as his childhood. But as he looked at the eyes of the lady he could tell they were filled with regret and sorrow.

"what happened why did you leave and why are you here now?" asked Naruto.

"well it's a long and sad story so I'll start by asking do you know what you hold inside of you." asked the women.

"you mean the demon fox that the Yondaime sealed into me." asked Naruto dejectedly

The redhead picking up and the sadness of Naruto's answer narrowed her eyes. She half expected poor treatment to her son and his mannerisms on the subject proved it.

"I see, I feared this much. But why did you refer to the 4th in such a formal tone." asked the redhead

Naruto taken back by the question looked at her like she was crazy.

"because he was the Hokage and I didn't know him so he needs to be respected." said Naruto

"those damn basturds didn't tell you anything did they." said the women frustration laced in her voice

Naruto looked at her in confusion. He had figured out with all the things he had seen in the abandoned village that his mother was a person of high importance, but even so. To be angry with the fact that he held formalities with the forth seemed a little off. Clearly she knew something he didn't.

"I guess I'll have to start from the beginning why don't you get into a comfortable position this is a long story." said the women

Naruto quickly sat on the floor in front of the women and crossed his legs. His eyes stared up at her attentively waiting to learn what she knew.

"first off my name is Kushina and the village you are in is the hidden whirlpool village. It was the first shinobi village to ever come into existence. In fact the first Hokage used our model to create Kohona a few years after our founding. We were a powerful village full of many clans of shinobi, in fact before our fall we were part of the great elemental villages like Mizu, Suna, Kumo, Kohona and Iwa." said Kushina.

"wow you guys must have been really good to be part of the elemental villages." said Naruto

Kushina flashed a foxy grin at her son and chuckled.

"yep we were beyond good we even had to right to call our leaders kages. You most likely saw there monuments on the cliff rings. You see son our village was a true hidden village it is actually underneath the waters of our country the whirlpool country, a country that truly lives up to it's name. It's a country that's now divided between the water and the fire country and is full of whirlpools ranging from all shapes and sizes. When you look outside you see those swirling clouds. Well those are not clouds at all but are in fact the makings of a whirlpool that hides and protects our village. Those monuments are also more then show as well. you see when someone becomes the Uzakage they pump there chakra into a seal that forever powers the whirlpool that hides the village and prevents attacks from penetrating it." said Kushina

"so you guys were impossible to attack directly" said Naruto

"we would've been if it wasn't for the fact that we didn't finish the whirlpool yet. You see son a whirlpool becomes unstoppable when it has 4 source points the first two create the whirlpool vortex and gives it power while the second two create the stability to make it unstoppable and impenetrable. We only had three points and before we could finish the 3rd shinobi war had hit it's zenith. I was the Sandaime Uzakage and I made the 3rd point. To create the statue and the seal you need a large amount of chakra and it was probably another generation away before we had someone that had the strength to create the final source point." said Kushina.

Naruto merely nodded at his mother realizing that such a weakness might be able to be exploited.

"the war had intensified between us and the mist so I was forced to seek an alliance. At that point we started message negations with Kohona trying to seek help. Unfortunately just about half way through those negotiations the mist found the village. They started using every jutsu in their arsenal to break in. slowly the cliff ring that surrounds the village started to crack. It was only a matter of time before they would fall and destroy everything. So I sent a request for refuge in Kohona if I got everyone out and lead the mist away from the village the seals of the statues would reform the cliffs and eventually we could live here again." said Kushina

"so that's why everything still looks in good shape. You left before the village itself was destroyed and the walls reformed later. so what happened after that I assume everyone got out safe." asked Naruto

Kushina looked down on her son she knew the next part would not be easy for him to swallow but the boy needed to know the truth.

"they would've been safe if the place I had sent them for refuge was not a lions den. As the evacuation had started about half of the shinobi including myself engaged the mist and led them away. Why waste energy breaking into a hard place when the thing you're after is on the run. The plan worked as the civilians and younger ninja headed to Kohona my force fought the mist. The mist however had more forces and slowly but surely my comrades fell until I was the only one left. We had succeeded though the mist were so dead set on killing the elites and the Uzakage they not only lost track of the civilians but the location of the village. So after I lost the mist I headed towards Kohona's refuge pick up point to deal with the diplomatic issues. But when I got there I saw a terrible sight. All of the people in the refuge group were slaughtered every man women and child I had sworn to protect lay dead. I started looking to find out what happened and I found my answer. I found Kohona ANBU bodies with shrunken that only whirlpool ninja use sticking in them. Kohona had killed them." said Kushina

"What! Why would they do that I thought they were shinobi of honor. why would they agree to help you and then kill everyone." yelled Naruto

"I asked that question myself son I had heard they were honorable people so I was outraged. I then made a beeline for Kohona with one goal. To kill the Hokage and destroy as much of the village as I could. As I got closer to village I found the forth walking through the forest outside the village. I had seen his picture in the bingo books and I decided that the villages first sight of me would be me dragging their leaders body into the village." said Kushina

"but you didn't kill him because he died fighting to fox." said Naruto

"you're right, in fact I'm glad I didn't kill him because if I did you wouldn't be here." said Kushina

"what because of the fox I wouldn't be here" asked Naruto clearly confused

Kushina chuckled her son was definitely his mothers son.

"I see you got my thickhead, Naruto have you ever seen a picture of the forth and if you have describe him." asked Kushina

"he had blond hair and blue eyes." asked Naruto still in the dark of what his mother was implying

"well what are you physical characteristics" said Kushina

"well I have blond hair and blue eyes" said Naruto who then froze as he put the pieces together

"you mean he was my dad." yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs.

"yes he was but seeing the way you act clearly means you got my personality." said Kushina as she chuckled lightly

"how did you go from trying to kill him to having me with him" said a surprised Naruto

"well lucky for him I was full of rage and being full of rage and attacking someone of his caliber never bodes well even though I was as good as him. Also it was lucky for me he kept a level head and wanted to find out why an angry redhead was trying to cut his head off. He subdued me and demanded an explanation. To which I cussed a storm at him interlacing what I saw at the refuge pick up point. As I started to cool down I saw confusion in his face. He then told me he didn't have any negotiations with us and asked for proof of an attack on us. I gave him one of the ANBU mask that I had brought with me to use as a disguise to infiltrate the village. I remember his eyes darken as he examined the mask. He then told me that I had been deceived it turns out that my alliance proposal never made it to your father." said Kushina

"who did it go to then, did an enemy from another village stage the whole thing to cause conflict" asked Naruto

"no it turns out that a man on the Kohona council by the name of Danzo had intercepted the message and was posing as the Hokage. The man was in charge of a division of ANBU known as root. The man is in every sense was a war hawk, willing to sacrifice everybody's life but his own all to feed his craving for power." said Kushina

Naruto looked at his mother as killer intent leaked from her. Clearly this man was bad if he could make this women who up until then had been gently and kind leak killer intent.

"so you father decided to help me by sneaking me into the village and disband the root and serve Danzo justice. We had to be discreet about it and catch him by the books or we could have had a civil war on our hands so I posed as a civilian and we followed his paper trial. It took us two years to catch him and although we couldn't kill him. You father personally caused the loss of his arm, and his seat on the council. then root was disbanded and some executed on grounds of treason. After the whole ordeal me and your father had grown close and soon we found out that we were going to have you. I found myself content with living in Kohona and living happily with your father and you in the very village that caused me so much grief." said Kushina

"then came the fox" said Naruto with his eyes downcast at the floor

"yes but thing is it seemed like you were meant to be it's jailer Naruto. You weren't expected for another week but you came out healthy that night and your father was out of options. I remember the ritual very well. I was tired from the birth but your father carried me with you in my arms to the ritual cave. your seal was forged and your father then went to perform the summoning. I watched as a blinding light came from the battle field and red chakra entered your body. I was so worried that something would happen and I would lose both of you. Luckily you survived, but the lose of your father turned Kohona politically upside down. The third had to give some of his power to the council and they abused it, next thing I knew Danzo was back on the council and assassination attempts started happening because he leaked information about you out. I needed to figure something out so I had my friend Yoshino promise me if something happened to me she would at least look after you during you infant years since she was about to have her son Shikamaru." said Kushina

"you knew Shikamaru's mom?" asked Naruto

"one of only three people I trusted in that village beside your father. I'm sure that little shika treated you better than anyone else seeing as you were probably "Breast Buddies" when you were little." said Kushina with a foxy grin

"don't you me best buddies" asked Naruto

"nope Yoshino agreed to be your wet nurse so you and little shika were eating from the same trough so to speak" said Kushina her foxy grin still plastered to her face

Naruto realizing what she meant started to blush furiously and tried his hardest to calm himself down before he responded.

"but asking someone to do that meant you knew something bad was going to happen to you" said Naruto

Kushina's foxy grin grew to a sad smile

"I see despite my thickhead some of your fathers insight made it through. You're right with Danzo rebuilding the root and with a target on my back for being the one who stripped him of power I knew my time was short. So I used this gem that is under me. it is called a genjutsu stone they only exist within these village walls and create powerful illusions that can't be dispelled but one can also create a sprit fingerprint and the result is what in front of you. I wanted to teach you some of our clans jutsu along with some of your fathers but I could feel Danzo breathing down my neck. So I put a seal on you that would go off if your life was put in danger and transport you here through a whirlpool shunshin. I then came here to hid the stone and set it to seal the sprit fingerprint when I died. Unfortunately as I made my way back to Kohona I was ambushed and after I was subdued Danzo slit my throat." said Kushina

She then looked at her son and then looked at the floor in front of her sadness eminating from her.

"I'm so sorry I should've been stronger to protect you" said Kushina as she started to cry.

Naruto looked at the women, someone who was on the level of the forth him self cry a dis-trot mothers pain. The women sacrificed so much just to see so much sorrow. he quickly jumped up to hug her but his arms went right through her non existent. This sight only depressed the women more.

"please don't cry if you hadn't did what you did I would never have known you now I have a chance." said Naruto

Kushina looked at her son the torrent of tears slowing down. As she looked at her son she felt less regret as she looked into the boys eyes and saw something that made he glad she did what she did, she saw hope in the pristine blue eyes.

"I guess you're right now that we have this time together, but what should we do with it. maybe I can help you with your dream or your goal in life Naruto what is it." asked Kushina

"well I wanted to be Hokage but I don't want to head back to Kohona after what I found out." said Naruto

Kushina looked at her son, the boy clearly had been dead set on the goal but now he didn't know what to do. Kushina thoughts were to bad Kohona doesn't do things like the Whirlpool did to gain kageship. Then her thoughts were paused as she had an epiphany.

"Naruto" said Kushina

Naruto quickly redirected his attention back to his mother.

"why not try for Uzakage?' said Kushina

"but there is no one here. almost by default I would be the Uzakage." said Naruto

"Naruto didn't you listen to become Uzakage you have to do the statue ritual successfully, you could rebuild the village and help people like you. I know about a bunch of clans that had branch members leave the village to gain their own wealth before the fall of the village. Not to mention that you can bring in people that see you for you not the fox. Maybe even find a wife and give me some grandbabies" said Kushina

Naruto ignoring the last statement thought it over. His mother had thought up a good idea. anyone could inherit a village full of people and run it, but only a great one could build it from scratch well he did have the infer structure of the village. but even so to bring people together to create a powerful village would be something very special.

"I like that idea so what should I do then." asked Naruto

"well first things first, off to bed with you young man. The statue seal can kill someone if they're not ready. So tomorrow we are going to start some of the most intense training in your life." said Kushina

Naruto smiled, he was going to get trained to be a kage by a kage. so with a yawn he got up.

"where should I sleep" he asked

"you're the head of the clan now so the master bed. it's the double door room on the second floor of living wing, and come down here as soon as you wake up so we can get started." said Kushina

As Naruto made his way to the door that would lead him back to the dojo he turned around and looked at his mother.

"good night mom, I love you" he said quietly but still loud enough to hear.

"I love you too baby" said Kushina as her form receded back into the stone

Naruto made his way back to the living wing as he made his way to the clan head bedroom. he walked into a large room with a nice king sized bed there to welcome him he the looked out the large windows of the room to see a great view of the river by the estate. As he got undressed and slid into the bed where he cracked a smile. He had found his home, somewhere he belonged and he would make sure he was strong enough not only to build it but protect it as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Training and a girl named Ami

**Naruto: Rebirth of the Uzukage**

__

**AN- Any of you that have read my other stories know that I'm not a fan of authors notes, but the circumstances warrant it. First off I would like to thank Katzztar for pointing out some mistakes I made in the first two chapters when it comes to spelling. I plan on fixing them within the next couple of days. I try my hardest to make sure I avoid those mistakes but I self proofread and I am only human. I appreciate having mistakes I miss revealed so I can fix them. So if you see something and no one has pointed it out on the reviews please tell me and I'll fix it quickly. The final thing I would like to say is sorry for the long wait on the update I hate it when people do it myself, but as I said earlier I'm only human and this doesn't bring in the bacon. I will try to make updates appear faster but I will not make any promises. So without any further interruptions the 3rd chapter of Naruto: Rebirth of the Uzukage.**

_Naruto runs away from Mizuki for his life as he leaves the village in fear he is saved by a whirlpool jutsu that transports him to an abandoned village. then a mysterious redhead claiming to be a kage and his mother shows up. what lays in store. NarutoxAmi_

**Chapter 3  
Training and a girl named Ami**

Naruto laid exhausted on the dojo floor panting and sweating profusely. The boy had been enduring his mother training and to say that it was a rough training regiment would be a vast understatement. Narutos training has started a couple of months ago and his mother had him hit the ground running on it.

Kushina had learned of Narutos ability to summon a large amount of clones and knowing the jutsu herself had him putting the clones ability to gain information and experience to good use. She started pushing the boy harder on the academic side of the shinobi life after Naruto reveled that his education in Konoha was spotty at best. Soon the Uzumaki archives were filled to capacity with Narutos learning everything about the history of the whirlpool, its people and the basic protocol that ran the village. In addition to the domestic he studied the foreign, mainly information on the various clans in the shinobi world. The information had been gathered when the whirlpool was the only ninja village. So access to info on the clans was much more accessible before the various villages were able to hide the info. The studying had started to pay off. Naruto now had a nice amount of knowledge in his head. Knowing how to act diplomatically and how to strategically kill in battle.

The only thing that was more intense then the study was the physical training. The dojo floor in the Uzamaki compound was made of a type of stone that sucked chakra from the body. The simple act of running laps, and stealth training in the dojo was a draining experience. Add in the control exercises like tree and water walking you had the prefect exercise that pushed physically and increased the control of chakrato a point that was impossible to achieve if done elsewhere.

As Naruto laid on the dojo floor Kushina looked at him with pride. The two had managed to correct the problems that Konohas education had caused. Kushina was now ready to start teaching the boy the jutsu that made the Whirlpool a force to be reckoned with. That would have to wait though. The small amount of usable rations that Naruto had procured from the entire village were almost up. Even though she was a little nervous it seemed like Naruto would have to learn the layout of the country as well as the way to leave the village so to avoid detection a little earlier that anticipated.

"Naruto, could you come here a minute." said Kushina to the exhausted blonde.

Naruto looked at his mother and walked over the symbol in the middle of the dojo floor where the genjutsu stone was placed. Even though the training was exhausting the time he was spending with his mother was priceless. Thanks to the little stone he had gotten a glimpse at what would've happened if tragedy had befallen his family. He could also tell that his mother had similar sentiments. The look of pride when he did something especially well was one sign. Certain things however always reminded Naruto though that she was but a ghost of his past. The biggest was the lack of any physical contact. Narutohad decided that hugging the crystal saying it was the best hug he can ever give was the closest he would get to an actual hug with his mother. Even though the gesture was odd he could tell every time he did it that his mother appreciated it.

"Naruto it seems that your food stock is getting kind of low. So guess what, you get to explore and learn the layout of the country as well as learn the proper way to leave and exit the village." said Kushina

"Really cool, I always wondered how that worked. None of the family archives said anything other than something like the northern or southern entrance." Naruto replied.

"That type of info is in the Kage tower because it's a security issue. Even though the basics were common knowledge to our people the logistics of it could be disastrous if fallen into the wrong hands. The entrances to our village were our life line to the world. They were also very hidden much like our villages. As you know the cliff walls at the villages edge are separated from the floor by a moat right." said Kushina

"Yeah." said Naruto

"Have you ever wondered why that is." Said Kushina

"I thought it was an aesthetic choice I mean so many other things like fountains and pools are around for nothing other than to make it look cool." said Naruto confused

Kushina chuckled lightly. The boy had a library of knowledge crammed in his head and she knew from some of his retorts that if need be he could use that knowledge, but yet he could say such things, that it would make you chuckle. This thought misted her eyes he acted so much like her when she was younger.

"Well, despite that the whirlpool always did have a fetish when it came to reflecting pools and fountains the outer moat does serve a purpose and a very important one at that. It acts like on giant port for the entire village. At the north south east and west points of the village are trading ports on the inner island and across the moat from them are tunnels that go ten miles out in each direction. At the end of that ten miles there are the entry and exit hubs along with a barracks for guards and exiting troops. Like the village the hubs are hidden by a whirlpool about five hundred feet above the hub floor. The only difference though is that the whirlpools at the hubs can be adjusted to raise and lower ships to the tunnel canal or up to waters of the whirlpool country." said Kushina

"Like a canal lock, cool. So that's how people got in and out of the village." replied Naruto

"Very good analogy on how it works, but for the ninja there is a special staircases that leads to hidden watchtowers. They were constructed so we could have surveillance on the waters above and didn't need to rely on boats to get troops to surface. That will be the way you exit. So grab some paper and a sealing scroll and I'll list the stuff that you well need. You are to get everything on the list and don't you dare come back with nothing but ramen." said Kushina the last part in a very dangerous tone

Naruto listed off the things that he was to gather, procured the money that was needed to purchase the goods from the clan treasury, and after a quick navigation lesson on how to transverse the whirlpool country left the compound to head to one of the exits of whirlpool village.

The boy headed to the northern exit seeing that the closest merchant town was to the north. Finding the shipyards was quite easy as each one had a road that went strait from the port to center area of the village. The shipyard was a bay that stood opposite the moat of a giant arch that continued into darkness. Using a small walking bridge Naruto entered the tunnel and walked into the darkness. Since there was no power to the light sources Naruto was forced to use a flashlight. The tunnels architecture was nothing out of the ordinary a basic archway with a canal that could fit large shipping vessels talking up most of the floor while on one side a walkway that was large enough to let two shipping carts move abreast. But as he shined the light on the walls and ceiling it was clear that the despite such practical architecture the people of the former whirlpool couldn't keep from bringing their dramatic flare to the walls. Carved into the walls were statues depicting animals, plants, battles, and mountain ranges in a mural that stretched through the entire tunnel.

He then came to the entrance hub which was a moon pool covered by a pantheon like dome. With light spilling in from the hole in the top of the dome Narutoturned off the flashlight and made his way to the hub barracks. The barracks conformed to a Spartan design with sleeping quarters and administrative offices. The design made it obvious that when working here you had to be all business but considering that it was the point where you entered the village it was quite justified.

The back of the barracks was where he found the watchtower staircase. The spiral staircase was fifth teen feet wide making it easier for squads to move up and down the watchtower. The blonde quickly moved up the stairs and full speed and made it to the watch tower deck. The deck was carved inside a large tree that stood fifty feet above the waters of the whirlpool country. The tower not even being the largest tree in the area didn't stand out at all making it a perfect lookout position. He quickly ran down the side of the tree and made his way north to a small port by the name of Fukuoka where he would fill up on supplies to last him.

Unbeknownst to the blonde another former genin hopeful of Konoha was walking the streets of Fukuoka. Her purple banes to one side and dull brown eyes matching her tattered outfit. The girl hide in the alleyways reflecting on her past actions and shames.

In the early academy days she had been hot stuff. She was the tallest in her class and with a larger chakra reserve then most of her fellow kunoichi she had used it to her advantage. But being an orphan had finally caught up to her. With many of her classmates being part of clans or families with members already in the shinobi ranks, her flaws became much more apparent. Soon instead of being one of the top kunoichi candidates she was close to the bottom of the barrel. Attention was being made to the others while she was left with only her friends Kasumi and Nori. Soon those friendships were on there last feet as well. To keep attention on her she did something that was completely out of character. She started belittling people she knew had bigger self-esteem then herself.

Originally she had been a proud self-reliant person that didn't need to put people down to make herself fell better. But with the fear of loneliness coming upon her she needed to find a way to keep the attention of her two final friends before they decided she was not good enough for her. So she adopted the role of the bully to keep the friends she had left. She knew that many people might look down on her but if she could keep her remaining friends she didn't care. The plan started out smoothly with each person she picked on submiting and her friends saw her as a strong friend to have. Soon however the plan backfired when she had decided her next target was a pink-haired girl with a slightly larger forehead.

The girl started out as every other girl she had decided to pick on but a flower loving blonde from a prominent clan decided that she would stick up for the girl and a few "_poisonous flowers_" later Ami was humiliated.

As she looked across the alleyway she was sitting in she remembered the conversation with her so called friends that had transpired after her run in with the Yamanka heiress.

"I thought you were going to be a great kunoichi, but look at you. You couldn't even notice that only the root of the flower is poisonous not the stems." yelled Kasumi

"Yeah, we're supposed to be shinobi hopefuls and you made us look like idiots." Nori added.

"Please guys I know I messed up but maybe if we work together we can become better then those two." said Ami letting some of her real self show.

Immediately the two girls saw that the girl they thought was ruthless, something they liked was now acting like someone who would preach of honor and redemption something they had enough of during the lectures of class.

"Where did you get that load of crap, we thought you were tough and ruthless to your enemies now look at you talking about if we work together we'll be better, I get enough of that crap in class. It obvious that you're nothing but a weakling orphan that thought she was big stuff." said Kusumi.

"I think we should show her what happens to weaklings that don't know there place." said Nori and she pulled out a Kunai

Kusumi followed her partners led and rushed the surprised purple haired girl. Not able to react quick enough Ami felt a piercing pain in the area around her collarbone. To her horror the girls had stabbed her with the Kunai. She fell down in pain as her former friends proceeded to kick her relentlessly. With every kick Ami screamed in pain with tears of both emotional and physical pain falling from her eyes.

"Look at the weakling cry, poor little girl no mommy and daddy to help you. Why don't we put her out of her misery." said Nori

"I agree, she's exactly what this village doesn't need." said Kasumi

As the girls slowly strolled toward the injured Ami an ANBU appeared right before them.

"That is enough girls." said the ANBU

The girls stopped in their tracks, they knew they were in trouble now. Their minds turning trying to find a reasonable excuse. But before they could ponder anymore the ANBU grabbed them and shunshined out of the area leaving only Ami in the forest with a Kunai in her shoulder.

She laid there for what seemed like hours as blood loss started to make itself apparent. After trying so hard to be strong, even adopting a horrible mask of a bully she was left alone. Why hadn't the ANBU brought anyone back. Maybe with the blood loss and pain, it had only been a few minutes when if felt like hours. She soon started to notice that her vision was starting to be consumed by the darkness of unconsciousness. But a voice prevented her from going any farther into the dark abyss.

"Oh my god, don't worry I'm here to help." said the voice

Her vision impaired she could only make out the torso of her savior and a white t-shirt with a red swirl in the middle covering her as a make shift blanket. The torso of her savior was obviously a male and she would forever remember the intricate tattoo on his stomach but she couldn't get a look at the boy head and face. The boy continued to dress her wounds until she started to hear the sounds of what sounded like an angry mob coming towards them. Fear was now consuming her what ever this boy had done was defiantly bad considering that a mob was chasing him.

"Good, don't worry they won't hurt you, and they can help you much better that I can." said the voice as the figure blurred out her sight at great speed.

Soon a crowd was upon her whispering and picking her up as she blacked out.

Rain poured from the skies above Fukuoka as Ami couldn't decide if she was grateful for the savior she received that day or curse his name for what her life afterward. She had woken up in the hospital and discharged quickly. She however had nowhere to go she had left the orphanage to live with her friends but after the previous days events she suspected that if they weren't in custody they would try to finish what they started. She had little to no chance of pass the genin exam and the orphanage kicked people out when they were eleven which she was only a few months away from. Her dreams of being a kunoichi dashed she decided that the best thing to do was leave. She had nothing to attach here to Konoha anymore so maybe she could start anew somewhere else.

She traveled for the next two years until her funds became depleted, unfortunately it was Fukuoka where her funds had given out. The town was basically a slum. Since it was so far from any strategic location shinobi were a rare sight and this had made the town into the perfect haven for bandits and missing-nin. With little to no honest work and the only jobs that would take her would involve her being on her back for most of the time. Since she wanted to keep her last shreds of dignity and innocence intact. All that was left was to beg, barely getting enough to eat let alone enough to get ferry fare out of the water locked port. She was for lack of a better word stuck in this hellhole fearing her safety. Rape was a common crime and she knew she was one of the lucky ones that had yet to be a victim of the crime. Unfortunately once she exited her train of thought, she looked up she saw several figures that reeked of alcohol surrounding her. It seemed that her luck had finally ran out.

Naruto after water walking the distance between the tower and Fukuoka looked upon the town with distaste. His mother had told him about the town, and said that it was a quiet little community that was tight knit and outside from the rare bar fight between friends was a safe community. That however was with the presence of Whirlpool shinobi and it seemed that without it bandits had stripped the town of any sense of community. Naruto quickly made a mental note that as soon as the village was stabilized and full of shinobi that towns like Fukuoka that were in the general area would get a prompt facelift and would become the towns they had been when the Whirlpool was around. He finally made it to a indoor market and started gathering supplies that he would need to continue his training.

Ami struggled under the drunks grip and using the little tai-jutsu she had. she quickly disabled one of the men that thought she was unable to defend herself. Lucky for her they were run of the mill bandits that had no ninja training. Even though they were in essence nothing but brawlers they had come prepared and seeing the girl was not as defenseless as they thought had pulled out weaponry. Ami was now surrounded by the remaining men all with knives and swords. She was unarmed but she would be damned if she let these men touch her without a fight. One man swooped in and with his sword attempted to slice one of the girls arms off. Ami had seen the attack for the corner of her eye and grappled the mans hand twisting it around his body and piercing his back with his own sword. This however left a huge opening on her own back and capitalizing on it a man stabbed the back of her shoulder blade and twisted her to the ground.

"I like them feisty" said the bandit with predatory grin on his face

Ami was now in a very bad position both figuratively and literally. So she squirmed as the man attempted to pull off the rags that she was wearing off of her. True to her own resolve she refused to down with out a fight biting and kicking the entire time.

Frustrated with the girls stubbornness one of the men took his knife and slammed it through the young girls bicep pining her to the ground. The act caused Ami to shriek in pain but even pinned she tried to thrash about. But hunger and now blood loss were taken their toll and her body became harder to move until it finally gave. She looked up in horror at the men who were chuckling darkly and slowly loosening their pants.

Ami closed her eye waiting for the act the men were intent on doing but suddenly the weight of the men holding her down suddenly disappeared accompanied with the sounds of grunts of pain and fist colliding into flesh. Then the only thing heard were soft but deliberate foot steps walking towards her.

"Don't worry I'm here to help." said a calm assuring voice

Ami's eyes shot wide open and looked up to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes that would be the envy of any sapphire.

"It seems that they roughed you up a bit, are you ok." said the boy

No response came from Ami and with the blood loss she had received she simply blacked out.

The blonde looked her over and dressed the wounds the girl had received. As he wiped away the blood on her face he instantly recognized the girl. The girl had disappeared from class at the academy after he found her in the woods with a kunai in her shoulder. He had assumed that she merely quit the academy and went to find other things. As he looked at her clothing he realized that the poor girl had hit rock bottom. Deciding that the girl could use a bed and a hot meal and he could use someone other than his mother to talk to. he picked the girl up in a bridal position and ran off to the hidden whirlpool.

Ami woke up dazed and confused. Her vision desperately trying to focus the surrounding area into clarity. Surprise came to her when she realized she was in a bed and not the cold alleyway of Fukuoka. Then the events of what happened came back to her. She remembered the events that unfolded before her slip to unconsciousness. She got up from the soft bed and decided to look for her savior. She exited her room to see an entire wing of a very large building. Who ever had saved her defiantly was of a high class. She continued through the house until she came to the central lobby area. The vaulted ceilings and large kitchen, dining and living area soon made the purple girl envious. It was obvious that this guy had everything a large family to loved him and a house fit for royalty. But the sounds of a hurricane started to become clear in her ears. she made her way to the other wing where the sounds became louder as she opened the door to what looked like a dojo, a site that would for ever ingrain itself in her mind then came into view.

Two dragons, one made of water and one made for wind intertwined each other in a beautiful dace of destruction. Following the tails back to their origins one dragon came out of swirling clouds above and one came out of a whirlpool on the bottom. But looking at the heads of the dragons was where the most interesting site was. For a blonde boy seemed to float in-between the to monstrosities then disappear and reappear in an instant. As the dragons slammed into the training dummies that were set around the dojo. they were not being destroyed in an explosion of splinters, they were being vaporized for a lack of a better word. Ami could only stare in awe at the power of the jutsu.

"Alright Naruto that is enough." said Kushina

Naruto cancelled the jutsu and soon the water and clouds receded and disappeared.

"How did I do on that one" asked Naruto as he jogged over the center of the dojo.

"Well you got the elemental parts of the jutsu to harmonized but it seems that you still can get the space time area of the jutsu right. From what I can tell ten feet away from each dragon head is as far as you can go. Most shinobi can jump out of that range before you can instigate the teleportation." said Kushina

"Come on this jutsu really hard and you know it. dad couldn't even do it. You also said yourself that it took you a year to even get where I was." said Naruto.

"I know that but you are on a accelerated program and we don't have the luxury of time. So if I hear anymore back sass from you again I will find a way even in this form to make you regret the action" said Kushina in a dangerous tone.

Naruto quickly shut his mouth and mumbled an apology. It was at this point Ami got a good look at the two. She first looked at the ghostly apparition. She could tell the women was very strong just by the way she held herself. Add in the red mane of hair the women had and you could tell she was a force to be reckoned with. She then turned her attention to the boy, the one that saved her. Now that her vision wasn't blurred she could see all the features of the boy. She saw the three whisker shaped scars on his face and depression instantly set in. She knew who the boy was, the prankster that according to the teachers had no talent and according to the hierarchy of the class was all but an outcast.

"I see that the girl you saved is up and about Naruto" said Kushina

Naruto turned his head and looked at the purple haired girl. The girl was zoning out and didn't notice that she was under the gaze of the two Uzumakis.

"Hey I'm glad to see that you're awake and moving around ok" said Naruto

Ami being brought out of her stupor glared at the blonde.

"You!" yelled Ami angrily

Naruto looked in confusion all he did was save the girl from being raped. So why was she so mad.

"Huh, why are you so mad" asked Naruto.

"Why am I so mad. Why am I so mad. Because Kamilikes to screw me over thats why. He stuck me in that slum after destroying my life and then to throw salt in the wounds, the only help I ever received comes from the guy that did nothing in class but goofed off and play pranks." yelled Ami.

"Naruto what is talking about with you and pranks?" asked Kushina halting Ami's rant.

Naruto froze, when describing his academy days he had conveniently had left out the part where he tended to goof off and play pranks to gain attention.

"Umm, I kind of played pranks to get attention" said Naruto nervously.

"What type of pranks?" asked Kushina in a more dangerous tone

"Well, one time I kind of painted graffiti on the Hokage monument." said Naruto

"Really, then what did you paint on Minato's face?" said Kushina her voice filled with righteous might

Naruto froze instantly, what would he tell her. He had not only had dishonored his father with that stunt but the husband of the women who was now in front of him.

"I swear if I had know he was my…" said Naruto

"What did you paint on his face." growled Kushina

"Swirls like the Akimichis have." said Naruto his eyes staring strait at the ground.

Naruto waited for the backlash to come but all he heard was laughter. Looking up he saw his ghostly mother rolling around on the ground laughing so hard tears were coming out.

"What's so funny." said a confused Naruto

"Oh my god, I can't believe it you did that to his monument." said Kushina in-between laughs

"Yeah it was funny, but not that funny." said Naruto

"No no you don't get it. Your father loved ramen as much as you and he ate like you do too. So as a joke while his was sleeping I took a permanent marker and drew the exact same thing on his face. He walked around town for nearly two days never figuring out that I did it and the whole time he was scratching his head trying to figure out why every one was snickering at him." said Kushina

"Then why did you act so angry." yelled Naruto.

"Because I thought it was funny to see you squirm like that." said Kushina with a mischievous grin

Before Naruto could retort Ami despite being angry before let out a little giggle at the blondes expense.

"Not you too, come on." said Naruto

Ami looked at the boys pouting face and giggled some more, even though she was frustrated that someone like him saved her, that pout was to cute not to giggle at it.

"Alright, Naruto call it a day and relax. I would like to have a little girl talk with our guest." said Kushina

"Fine, have fun making more jokes at my expense." said Naruto as he huffed his way out of the dojo.

Once the boy had left the dojo, Kushina looked at the girl with interest.

"Miss could you take a seat hear in front of me we need to have a little talk." said Kushina

Ami complied with the and sat in front of the women.

"Now, last time I checked getting raped is something that is generally something women what to avoid at all cost so why are you angry that my son saved you." asked Kushina.

"I already told you I was saved by a prankster that did nothing.." said Ami before being cut off.

"Yes I heard you're little rant earlier. But Naruto told me about the condition that Fukuoka is in so why is it that my son finds Konoha genin hopeful in tattered clothing in a place like that." said Kushina

Ami looked up at the red haired apparition. She saw that Kushina was giving a gazed that wanted answers but also gave the feeling of trust. Ami finally told Kushina her story everything to being an orphan that had no one to teach her, to the betrayal of her friends and her self imposed exile.

"You have been through a lot miss Ami." said Kushina.

"Yeah, but that is what a weakling like me is cursed to." said Ami

"Don't sell yourself short it takes a lot of strength to go through that and still be here, and it's because of that strength that I make an offer to you." said Kushina.

"What is it." asked Ami

"You said that your grades fell because you had more chakra and no one told you how to control it." said Kushina

"Yeah what of it." said Ami

"Well, I know how the academy system works and in cases where someone has large reserves. the administration has trouble dealing with them especially if they don't hail from a family that has shinobi in it." said Kushina

"So the system was against me." said Ami dejectedly

"Yeah, but I would be willing to train you alongside Naruto if you do something for me." said Kushina

"What is it." asked Ami

"Be a friend to Naruto he needs someone other than me to talk to and trust." said Kushina

"But its obvious that he's from a highly respected family, just look at this house. Konoha must love him." said Ami

"You think you're in Konoha" asked Kushina

"Where else would he take me he is from there isn't he." said Ami

Kushina sighed and told the girl to get more comfortable as she began the story of the whirlpools demise, the events that lead to Narutos birth, the death of his parents and his childhood. Kushina left no omissions to the story even telling the girl of the demon fox that was sealed in him. By the end of the tale Ami was shedding small tears of empathy for the blonde haired boy.

"So because of being the foxes container they shunned him. And only for the last few months he has been happy." asked Ami

"He's still not happy Ami." said Kushina

"What he has every orphans dream he got to meet you his mother." said Ami

"Although it's true that he is happier. I'm nothing but a ghost here to guide him. He needs real interaction with people Ami. He needs someone to be there for him, capable of eating dinner with him, training with him, even the simple human contact of a pat on the back. I can't provide that plus someday I won't be here and that is when he is going to need a friend the most." said Kushina

"I don't know I can tell he is strong and I'm so far behind him how can I be a strong friend that can support him." said Ami

"As I said earlier don't sell yourself short. Listen I'm not asking you to marry him… yet." said Kushina with a foxy grin

Ami looked at her completely surprised by the comment.

"What is that supposed to mean." yelled Ami pointing a finger at the older women

"Calm down I couldn't resist. But in all seriousness I'll give you a night to think about it, okay?" said Kushina

"Okay" responded Ami

"Good, now I want you to take those towels over their and take a nice soak in the hot spring we have in the courtyard and think about the offer." said Kushina

"I'm not your student yet so don't order me around" said Ami

"Fine if you want to walk around smelling like a gutter, and with those wounds and aching muscles from the attack be my guest." said Kushina

Unable to retort Ami grabbed the towel and asked directions and made her way to the hot spring with a begrudged look on her face. As she made her way out of the dojo Kushina watched the girl leave the entire time with a foxy grin on her face.

"Lets see if I'm as good at matchmaking as I think I am. Those two know each others pain so well I bet they can't help but connect on some level." Kushina said to herself as she receded back into the crystal below to rest for the day ahead.

Naruto sat in the hot spring looking up at the stars. The night was cool and the hot spring emitted steam into a thick fog that surrounded the area. He wondered what the two women were talking about, but as the warmth of the water surrounded him he put things to the back of his mind. Unbeknownst to him Ami had entered the opposite side of the spring unable to see him through the thick fog created by the steam of the spring. But unlike the blonde she was unknowingly bathing with her head was full of thoughts. She had been offered to be an apprentice to a Kage, a deceased Kage but a Kage none the less. Then her thoughts drifted to Naruto. She couldn't help but feel for the boy, he had been an orphan like her. A life of an orphan was one that she wouldn't want to wish on anyone. Then add in the extra burden of the fox and she couldn't image what that would be like. She was ignored and abandoned even betrayed, but she never was down right hated like Naruto. A hate she thought was totally unfounded. She looked up to the stars and exhaled loudly. Naruto who heard the exhale jumped up not expecting the loud noise.

"Who's there." said Naruto

Ami jumped a little thinking she was also alone.

"Naruto what are doing here." Ami responded

"I swear to god I didn't know you were here." pleaded Naruto who knew how women tended to respond to a man anywhere near their naked bodies.

"Calm down, judging by your voice you're just as surprised as I am just stay on your side and the steam will act as a wall ok." said Ami

"Ok." said Naruto

"I guess your mom didn't think you would be using the hot spring tonight, huh." said Ami deciding that a conversation might kill the awkward moment.

"Wait, my mom suggested you to use the hot spring right now." said Naruto

"Yeah, she was pretty pushy about it to." said Ami

"I can't believe her. What she trying to do get me killed by an enraged girl." yelled Naruto

"What are you talking about" asked Ami

"Ami, my mom knows that everyday after training I come out here to unwind." said Naruto

"Wait, if she knew then that means…" said Ami

"yeah, she set us up." said Naruto

"I cant believe her I'm going right back into that dojo and giving her a piece of my mind." yelled Ami

"Don't bother she's probably already back inside the genjutsu stone and she won't come out until tomorrow. Anyways what were you guys talking about in there." asked Naruto

"Well, we talked about a lot of things about the whirlpool, Konoha, and you a little." said Ami

"Me, what about me." asked Naruto

Ami paused she was very sure that the fox was a very sore subject for the blonde and if he knew that she knew of the foxes existence in him he would probably be scared that she would hate him. However it seemed that the pause was enough of an answer for him

"She told you about the fox didn't she." said Naruto with a tone that made it more of a statement then a question.

"Yes" replied Ami weakly

"So why aren't you running away screaming about the demon" asked Naruto.

"I guess it's because even though I never knew you very well, the little I did know contradicts what demons are. For one you always goofed off and your pranks were corny grade school endeavors, something that a demon would see as beneath him. And second your only the second person that thought my weak ass was worth saving. A demon would've either watched with glee or killed the guys just so he could get first dibs on the act." said Ami

"Thanks that really means a lot to me you know" said Naruto

"I know I was an orphan too. being alone is more than I can take I can't even imagine going through the stuff you had. You must be a strong person to come out of that the way you did." said Ami

"Thanks, so who was the first person to save you?" asked Naruto trying to change the awkward path the conversation was taking

"I didn't know who he was I was pretty out of it when he saved me. all I could make out was a tattoo on his stomach." said Ami

Naruto smirked he knew very well who said person with the tattoo was and his prankster tendencies kicked in.

"Really a tattoo on his stomach, I bet you he was quite the looker and you dream of him every night huh." said Naruto trying his hardest to snicker.

"I could care less, never saw the guy again. Well I'm about done where should I go to sleep." asked Ami.

"I about done too let me put on a towel and I show you where you can sleep and find some clothes you can have" said Naruto

Naruto got out of the spring and wrapped a towel around his waist waiting for the purple haired girl to walk towards him.

"Are you decent, the last thing I need to see is you naked" yelled Ami

"yeah I'm decent come on" said Naruto

Ami made her way over to the blonde and finally got a good look at him. His wet hair matted to his head. His chest and armed showed that the boys training had been paying off. The arms and chest were chiseled but not bulky perfect for someone who wanted not only strength but speed as well. Then she saw his navel and as bright as day there it was the tattoo that she would never forget. As she looked at Naruto who had a foxy grin on his face she put the two together.

"I told you that your for rescuer was a looker come on I'll show you to your room." said Naruto

Ami was awestruck, she had not been saved by two different people. They were one and the same. It was this last little piece of info that pushed her to her decision. Kushina was right Naruto needed a friend and in reality she needed one too and who better than someone she knew she could trust to watch her back.

"That's it" yelled Ami

"What's it?" asked Naruto as he looked back at the girl who had fire in her eyes

"Your mom offered to train me along side you and seeing that you are trying to restart the village, what better way then to have a wingman helping you." said Ami

Naruto looked in confusion at the girl. He had no prior knowledge of his mothers offer to the girl, but seeing that there was someone willing to help him he gladly extended his hand out.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Welcome to the whirlpool ranks." said Naruto

The girl extended her and promptly shook it and walked pass the blonde.

"Glad to accept and another thing Uzumaki." said Ami eyes full of determination

"What" Naruto responded

"Don't expect to save my ass again, in fact expect it the other way around." Ami said confidently

The girl continued to stroll with poise to the other side of the courtyard leaving a dropped jawed Naruto in her wake.

"What are you waiting for I want to get to bed because something tells me your mother is a slave driver when it comes to training." yelled Ami

Naruto brought out of his stupor merely caught up with the girl. As he showed the girl to her room and retired for the night he knew right then and there things were defiantly going to become more interesting around here.


	4. Chapter 4: Ami & Naruto Vs The Kyuubi

**Naruto: Rebirth of the Uzukage**

_Naruto runs away from Mizuki for his life as he leaves the village in fear he is saved by a whirlpool jutsu that transports him to an abandoned village. then a mysterious redhead claiming to be a kage and his mother shows up. what lays in store. NarutoxAmi_

**Chapter 4  
Ami & Naruto Vs. The Kyuubi**

Ami's forehead was drenched in sweat and her eyes tightly shut in concentration. Her hands and fingers flying through multiple hand signs at an alarming rate. To the left and right of her two large whirlpool shrunken, the whirlpool equivalent to a fumma started to glow as complex seals made their presence known on the shield-like shrunken.

"Alright Ami you can do it this time. Just like sensei said let the your chakra communicate with the seals and let them draw the proper elemental chakra from you." Thought Ami to herself

Her hands came to a abrupt stop and her eyes shot wide open

"Storm Dance of the Twin Dragons" yelled Ami

The seals of the two whirlpool shrunken wailed as Ami waited in anticipation for the two dragons to explode from the objects. The wailing grew louder and suddenly and without warning. A small stream of water with no more pressure than a water fountain shot out of one. On the other a stream of air that would be the envy of any hair dryer shot out. Ami fell backwards and looked up at the ceiling of the dojo for a few seconds before screaming in frustration. Through her screams she could hear clear laughter. She knew whose it was to.

"Shut up Sukoshi" yelled Ami

At one of the walls Naruto sat reading from a large scroll marked B-ranked Jutsu of the Whirlpool. On his shoulder sat what appeared to be a lizard but was in fact the summons that had sworn allegiance to the Uzumaki clan. The summon clan was known as the storm dragon clan due to there high abilities in water and wind attacks. Naruto had signed the contract shortly after Ami had started training with them and often when Kushina was working with Ami he would study jutsu scrolls and would summon Sukoshi who had a large knowledge of whirlpool jutsu to help him break drown the logistics. Unfortunately Sukoshi had taken to the pastime of pestering and bickering with Ami.

"Oh come on. that was funny, the look on your face was priceless. You so thought you had it and then boom a water fountain and a hair dryer, hah I love it." said Sukoshi

"Just shut your trap you god damn water lizard." yelled Ami

"What did you call me" Sukoshi retorted

"A god damn water lizard." replied Ami no guilt in her voice knowing full well where the conversation was going.

"How dare you compare me a dragon of the storm to such a lowly creature." yelled Sukoshi

"Well you're a reptile, you like swimming in the water, you better face facts you're a fucking water lizard." yelled Ami

"Such a disrespectful girl, what I don't get is why you're even trying to do that jutsu. It's an Uzumaki jutsu that only ones of Uzumaki blood can perform. didn't Kushina tell you that." retorted Sukoshi

Ami glared at the water dragon, she had spent the last month working on the jutsu hoping to get it to the destructive level that Naruto had with it, now only to find out that she'd been spending her time working on something she couldn't actually achieve. She immediately sat right up and gawked at Kushina who was still chuckling at the water lizard comment Ami had made.

"Kushina-sensei is what he saying true?" Asked Ami

"Yep, for the most part" Kushina replied nonchalantly

"Then why have you been making me do this stupid jutsu if I can't even perform it." yelled Ami

"Calm down I said for the most part. Certain criteria have to be in place for you to use it, one of them being the whirlpool shrunken you're using instead of Naruto's standard size and a few other things after that." said Kushina

"What are the other things?" Ami Asked

"I'll tell you them when you fulfill them." said Kushina

Ami merely pouted and got up to grab some water and take a break. By the way the girl sat down next to Naruto and drank from her canteen Kushina knew that the poor girl thought she was weak. Kushina however knew differently. Both Naruto and Ami had been training together for few months now and almost as if their lives depended on it. The problem was that was the two only had each other to compare to. So both thought they were no longer growing as they were at the beginning of their training. Kushina however knew why, she had the insight and knew that the two had reached a high level in a very short amount in time. Kushina looked at the two whirlpool shrunken that were still shooting out water and air. Although the look was not impressive the amount of the two elemental forces that were coming out of the shield-like shrunken could only be produced by someone that was not part of the Uzumaki clan if they had high Jonin level chakra reserves. The two teens had been training from sunrise to sunset everyday for the last three months and even though they didn't see the improvement Kushina did. She knew that all they needed was experience to truly see the fruit of their labors. Naruto was ready to handle the statue summoning. Ami was also ready to handle the hardships being a high level shinobi. There was only one obstacle in the way and Kushina decided that tomorrow would be the day that it would be tackled.

"Naruto, Ami, can you come over here." said Kushina

The two young shinobi walked over to the women and sat down in front of her attentively. The two had learned very quickly that despite all of the teasing and tricks the women could pull she was a very knowledgeable person and her wisdom always had great insight.

"You two are to take the next twenty-four hours off relax and enjoy yourselves. Do not do anything that will require chakra. So no recreational training at all and that is an order got it." said Kushina

"Why mom, I was hoping to tackle the whirlpool shunshin today." whined Naruto

"Because tomorrow we're doing an exercise that well require your reserves to be at their fullest, so take your lunch, relax for the rest of the day, have a big breakfast and lunch tomorrow, and come here and not a moment sooner." said Kushina

"Fine, fine whatever" said Naruto and Ami as they got up

"I am serious if you guys don't have full reserves tomorrow the exercise will kill you got it." said Kushina with a little more force.

Ami and Naruto looked back and saw the serious look on the women's face and knew instantly that whatever tomorrow held in store for them was going to be intense. The two then exited the dojo and headed to the main hall of the compound to eat and figure out how to kill the day leaving Kushina and Sukoshi in the dojo.

"Sukoshi, is Naruto still having problems summoning your keen." asked Kushina

"Yes I'm afraid so, with so much of his tenants chakra flowing through him and my clans incompatibility with the Bijuu. His chakra keeps getting masked by fox's chakra and he can only summon me and eggs which sucks because guess who has to explain to the mothers why their unborn keep disappearing on them." replied Sukoshi.

"Sorry for the trouble, I appreciate everything you've done." Said Kushina

"Not a problem we have been friends of your family for generations and your son shows nothing but respect to me and even makes sure the eggs are safe until I can return them. he'll make a fine summoner." said Sukoshi

"Good, well I guess we need to get started then. Sukoshi I need you to set up the seals we discussed." said Kushina

Sukoshi eyes widen to an almost comical size. There had been only one set of seals that she could be talking about and he now grew very concerned.

"Are you sure he is ready for that. That's an ungodly amount of pressure you're putting him under." said Sukoshi

"No worry Ami is going to help." responded Kushina

"What are you kidding me. That girl won't have the self-esteem to face this. What makes you think she'll be able to help." yelled Sukoshi

"Simple, She loves him and when he needs her she'll step up to the plate." said Kushina

"I'll give you that she and the boy have feelings for each other but they haven't even gotten to the flirting stages yet." said Sukoshi

"Yeah, but I think a day with nothing to do and the events that will happen tomorrow. It will push them to where they need to be." said Kushina

"I see. You've had this all planned out haven't you. that's the reason you've had her learn the twin dragons." said Sukoshi with a smirk

"Those two were made for each other I did nothing to push them" said Kushina

Sukoshi only stared at Kushina accusingly waiting for her to take back the statement.

"I didn't push them too hard, nothing that gives you a reason to glare at me like that." said Kushina finally faltering under the small dragons stare.

"Fine I believe that." said Sukoshi

"Well we need those seals set up by tomorrow so lets get going." said Kushina

Sukoshi ran down the spiral staircase into the clans jutsu vault and bought up brushes and ink along with other supplies to prepare for the day ahead.

Off in the main hall of the compound Naruto and Ami were just about done with their meals. The two usually talked up a storm during their lunch. Talking about everything from jutsu to stories they've heard over the years but today was silent. The two knew something big was going to happen but they didn't know what. The two thought of everything they could to explain the serious tone of Kushina but nothing seemed to fit.

"Well, what do we do now. I don't fell like being lazy and doing nothing for the rest of the day and it's too early to hit the hot spring." said Ami

"Well we could always wander around the village since you haven't seen it yet." said Naruto

"Yeah some whirlpool ninja I am. I don't even know the layout of the village." she said chuckling

"And some Uzukage I am. Other then some rummaging trips I haven't seen very much of it either." said Naruto

The two chuckled lightly at each others self lampooning and made their way out of the compound. As the two walked thru the forest side by side they wondered what should be seen first on their "great whirlpool tour".

"What do you think we should see first Naruto." asked Ami

"Well how about the kage tower since you told me you wanted to be the head of security of the village why don't we go see what you have to deal with." said Naruto

"Wow show me the mind numbing job I will be doing what a great set-up for a date." said Ami sarcastically

"A date?" said Naruto nervously

Sensing the nervousness from the boy next to her Ami started blushing realizing how awkward the joke made them both feel

"I was joking, I would actually like to see how the village is keep secured since it will be my job." said Ami

"Yeah us on a date that would be weird wouldn't it" said Naruto

"Yeah beside you can't have a girlfriend. you need to keep yourself open so when you save some princess as the Uzukage you can marry her." chuckled Ami

"Yeah your right. unfortunately I don't think they'll be half as fun to save as you were." said Naruto with a smirk

The two chuckled as they entered the residential area of the village. The two continued inward heading to the kage tower. They were both silent and if any onlookers were present they would see the two teen snatching glances of each other. Neither probably had noticed the interaction between them but they felt very comfortable around each other until anything involving them as an item was brought up.

"I wish he really thought of me like that but every time it even gets remotely brought up he tries to act like it's a joke. Maybe he just doesn't fell that way and he is just trying to be nice." Thought Ami

Unknown to Ami however very similar ideas were going through the blondes own mind.

Despite the awkward moment the rest of the day went very well. Once they made it to the Kage tower they found out how to move the whirlpools at the hubs and basic protocol when it came to border patrols. After that they saw all the various fountains and reflecting pools that dotted the landscape of the village. As the day came to a close they walked up to the statutes and admired the size and the power each one possessed.

Night had finally came to the abandoned village and with it the slightly chilly air that made it perfect for the hot spring. It created the steamy fog that was very useful for both the teens to sit and relax without having fear of seeing each other nude.

The two sat on opposite sides of the spring once again wondering what made Kushina act so serious. Ami submerged deeper into the spring but winced as her shoulder hit the water. She clasped her hand over the a large gash that she had received a few days ago when she removed one of the whirlpool shrunken to quickly. She had hidden the wound with excessive bandages from both Naruto and Kushina hoping that it would heal on its own. However the wound had yet to close up and telling anyone now would only make her a hindrance to them in her eyes.

"Hey Ami?" asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto." replied Ami being brought out of her deep thinking.

"You're being pretty quiet tonight any reason?" asked Naruto

"Just thinking about tomorrow that's all." said Ami.

"Yeah it sounds like tomorrow is going to be an intense session." said Naruto

"It sounds dangerous to I hope I can make it through." said Ami

"Don't you mean we make it through." said Naruto

"You'll make it through no problem, but me" said Ami

"Come on, I thought we got you away from that train of thought months ago." Naruto replied

"Yeah but I still can't do the Storm Dance of the Twin Dragons. Then I learn only Uzumakis can do it, so I just feel like I wasted a lot of time." said Ami

"Don't worry it takes a while to learn a jutsu I mean I started learning the Rasengan two months ago and I just got it down." siad Naruto

"Really, you finally got it down, but how come I didn't see it" said Ami

"You were to busy with the Storm Dance of the Twin Dragons to notice. Tomorrow after the training I'll show you it and the first step to learning it." said Naruto.

"Really, thank you" said Ami happily

"Well its getting late we should get to bed." said Naruto

The two got out and started covering themselves with towels. As Naruto took another towel and started rub his hair with it he heard Ami's footsteps walk away from him at a fast past. The last few days Ami had been doing this. Naruto knew something was up because beforehand they had always walked to compound together. Determined to find out the change in behavior from his purple haired companion Naruto picked up his own pace and caught up to Ami who was just about to make it into the compound.

"Ami." called Naruto

Ami froze with her back facing the boy. She knew that he would see the wound and yell at her for being weak, just like her last friends.

"Ami your bleeding, what happened?" said Naruto as he got closer to the girl

"Nothing just a training accident." said Ami weakly

"I see you pulled the whirlpool shrunken off your back holster too fast didn't you." said Naruto

Ami could only nod, her eyes looking at the ground as Naruto come closer to her to get a better look at the wound.

"This is a pretty large gash, it will need some stitches. How come you didn't tell me or mom about this." said Naruto

"I didn't want to be a burden and make you think I was weak." said Ami as she stared at the ground eyes watering waiting for the backlash to come.

Naruto walked calmly to stand in front of the girl and lifted her chin softly so he could look into her eyes. Earth brown meet ocean blue as Ami continued to tear up thinking that another Kasumi and Nori incident was upon her. Naruto knew what the poor girl was thinking. So he placed his forehead softly on hers causing both to slightly bush at the intimate contact.

"Ami, I'm not Kasumi and Nori and I never will be alright. If you ever need help even something as simple as a few amateur stitches I'll help, I look after you just as you look after me wasn't that something you said the first night we walked down this path." said Naruto softly emitting comfort with the tone of his voice

"I said Don't expect to save my ass again, in fact expect it the other way around." replied Ami

"They're the same thing in my book. now lets go to the kitchen there's a first aid center in the pantry area that has what we need." said Naruto

Naruto grabbed her hand and slowly lead her to the kitchen and had her sit down in a chair at a small breakfast nook. He then rummaged through the pantry and found a medical needle and thread along with some alcohol to clean the wound. Naruto was by no means a medical expert but with all the shadow clone training and studying he had learned to field dress wounds with stitches. He cleaned the area and soon needle was digging into flesh closing up the gash. Unfortunately for Ami even though Naruto knew how to perform a stitching. he did not know the subtle art to perform it without tugging at skin.

"Ouch that hurts" Ami winced

"I'm sorry, you're the first person that I've done this on while their awake." said Naruto

"I can tell" said Ami

"I would've done it on myself but my wounds never stay open." said Naruto

"Yeah seems the damn fox is good for something." said Ami

After hearing the comment Ami heard a sigh escape Naruto's lips. She knew that the fox was a sore subject but she had made comments like that only to have Naruto agree with her.

"What's wrong." asked Ami

"Nothing I just think that the fox has more cons then pros." siad Naruto

"Well of course healing and resilient chakra is not worth what you had to go through but that part of your life is over." said Ami

"It's not that." said Naruto

"Then what is." asked Ami

"I think the fox is inhibiting me." said Naruto

"How?" replied Ami

"Have you noticed I can only summon Sukoshi or eggs." said Naruto.

"Yeah so what does that have anything to do with it." said Ami

"Well I got frustrated at one point and asked Sukoshi about it and he said I need to have more chakra control." said Naruto

"How, you've got the Rasengan down and that is nothing but control, plus from what I've read the more chakra you pump into a summon the larger it should be, you almost need no control, just force." said Ami

"Yeah but I have to put a large amount of control into just summoning Sukoshi and when I do I feel just my chakra but every time I try to put a large amount I feel this chaotic energy that could only be the foxes cover my own then I summon an egg." said Naruto

"You think it's because of the foxes chakra." said Ami

"Yep" said Naruto

"Well isn't that dandy. life just likes to shit on you doesn't it" said Ami

"It's not all bad I got mom and you." said Naruto

Ami was glad that Naruto was focused on her back because her face had a nice scarlet hue to it.

"Alright here is the final thread and knot." said Naruto as he finished the final stitch and tied it off

"Thank you" said Ami

"No prob, you cook pancakes tomorrow and we'll call it even ok." said Naruto

"I swear if it isn't ramen it's pancakes with you." said Ami

"No I've had pancakes before and to tell you the truth I didn't like them but what ever you do to yours puts them on a whole new level." said Naruto

"Oh please the cook can't make that much of a difference." said Ami

"This coming from the girl who didn't like steak until she tried mine." said Naruto with a smirk

"Fine you got me. tomorrow for breakfast pancakes by me and lunch will be your steaks. how does that sound." said Ami

"Great" said Naruto

Ami and Naruto now done headed to their rooms and retired for the night hoping that tomorrow would not be as bad as it sounded. Unknown to them however tomorrow would be the start to one of the most influential weeks in both their lives.

The next mourning Naruto was greeted to the smell of pancakes and had quickly starting to inhale the confections as soon as it hit his plate with Ami still unsure where the pancakes were actually going. After a mourning of light reading in the compound common area the roles reversed. Ami munching Naruto's grilled steak while Naruto gawked at the site wondering how the petite girl avoided stomach rupture let alone showing no signs of stomach expansion.

After finishing the meal the two made there way to the dojo. As they approached the entrances they saw something that made their eyebrows shoot up in surprise. There hanging on the closed door were two outfits. Dark navy ninja pants that were reinforced with Kevlar and pockets built in that eliminated the need for shrunken and kunai holsters. Two dark green muscle t-shirts one male one female. On the right sleeve the white Uzu swirl with it's string and bead hanging beneath it. two dark teal flack jackets with pockets meant for scrolls, exploding tags ,and smoke bombs on the front and on the back written in dark red, the kanji for Uzu. And finally two open front trench coats in a slight darker shade of teal from the flack jackets. On the back of them the Uzumaki clan symbol of the two dragons coming from the top and bottom and meeting in the middle in a swirling pattern. Clipped to one outfit was a note that Naruto promptly unclipped.

"Dear Ami and Naruto, today will be a full battle gear training session so we have provided you with full whirlpool Jonin ninja outfits that members of our clan wear. They are fully stocked with shrunken and kunai. Once you place these on consider yourself Jonin of the hidden whirlpool village. Now get dressed and get ready for an intense day. Sincerely, Kushina & Sukoshi." Naruto read out loud

"Consider us Jonin, isn't your mother overestimating us. And what makes her think I should wear your clans emblem." said Ami with a little bit of uncertainty.

"Who knows its my mother, lets get dressed and get going." said Naruto.

The two gave each other a little privacy as they geared up. The two were surprised by the comfort that the outfits gave compared to the tattered clothes that had been their training out fits. Their old clothes had often limited their movement, but even adding on the trench coats that hung down to the middle of their calves. They felt as if the clothes moved with them and not against them. As Ami strapped the two whirlpool shrunken to back she noticed that there no Hitai-ites to put on.

"Hey Naruto how come we don't have hitai-ite. We're apparently Jonin now so why don't we have hitai-ite" said Ami

"We are wearing our hitai-ites Ami." answered Naruto

"Where?" said Ami

Naruto showed her his right shoulder and pointed to the white swirl on his sleeve.

"Whirlpool ninja don't wear the traditional hitai-ite. apparently they thought a shimmering piece of metal made it to easy for someone to spot so instead they wore this. They called it the whirlpool war emblem." said Naruto.

Ami caress the symbol on her sleeve and gave a million watt smile. It was now official she was a shinobi and was ready to prove that she had earned the war emblem she now wore.

"Cool, so lets head in and get this thing over with" said Ami proudly

Naruto nodded in agreement and the two entered the dojo. They were then greeted by a sight of elaborate seals placed all over the dojo floor. Towards the center right in front of the pendant sat two meditation mats both with seals of swirls and kanji heavily placed on them. on the pedant itself sat Sukoshi and Kushina looking attentively at the two teens.

"Alright you two come here and sit on the mats in a meditative position. Naruto you sit on the right and Ami you sit on the left." said Kushina

The two sat down upon the mats wondering what was going on.

"Now Sukoshi." said Kushina

The tiny water dragon flew through some hand seals and suddenly Naruto and Ami found themselves unable to move. After a few moments of struggling with no results the two finally calmed down.

"What's going on why can't we move." said Naruto

"Because today you two are going to face something that's on the level of the devil himself and I need to explain everything so I need you two to listen and not back out of this." said Kushina

The two teens went wide eyed. for her to go to such extremes to just keep them there and prevent them from running off told the two that whatever they were doing was on a totally different level then they imagined.

"Now you two may not know it but you are a level now that most regular Jonin and maybe even the elites would kill for. Ami you may not feel like it but if you were back in Konoha with this strength. there would be few if any that could take you on. And Naruto you are just one step away from being able to perform the statue sealing. And after today you two well either be ready or you will be dead; one of the two" said Kushina

"What how come the last step is so dangerous what's so different now that will be changed by tomorrow." yelled Naruto

"The statue sealing has one stipulation and it is that the chakra put into it must be completely human if you say, put in the chakra of a Bijuu. It would conflict with the chakra of the other statues and cause of collapse of the very whirlpool above, drowning the entire village. So today you two are going to do something not even the fourth Hokage could do. Kill the Kyuubi." said Kushina

All color that was present on Naruto and Ami faded till it was sheet white. The two desperately tried to read Kushinas face to see if she was just joking with them but the stone cold serious face gave no hope to the teens.

"Don't worry if I didn't think you two were up for this I wouldn't be doing it. Now the way we are going to do this is simple at least when I explain it. The seals beneath you serve two purposes; the first is they will draw ninety-eight percent of your chakra, the most before it kills you into Naruto's mindscape where the Kyuubi resides. There you two are going to fight and hopefully kill the demon. The second thing the seal does is while doing this demonic chakra is going to be leaking out of Naruto profusely and the seals will aid the stone in neutralizing the demonic chakra and also help it dissipate it as if it was regular chakra. Now before we begin any questions." said Kushina.

"Are you crazy we can't do this." yelled Ami

"Calm down as I said before you if you two weren't capable of doing this I wouldn't put you through it. So lets get started and get through this and celebrate the demise of one of the most destructive and dangerous forces ever to walk this earth. Sukoshi get started." said Kushina

Before the teens could retort Sukoshi slammed a claw on the ground causing all of the seals to illuminate and causing both teens eyes to close shut as chakra from Ami started to become visible and made its way towards Naruto's body.

"I still think you were a little rash about this." said Sukoshi

"Come on at least I didn't push them off a cliff or something, besides Minato only sealed half of the Kyuubis chakra into Naruto while the Shinigami got the other half. Two A-ranked shinobi can handle that" said Kushina

"You think they're that high of a caliber." said Sukoshi

"I don't think it, I know it and if what I think is going to happen after this occurs their chakra reserves are going to push S-ranked." said Kushina

The dragon and the aberration now grew silent and stared at the two teens waiting for the results of the battle that would soon be raged in Naruto's mind.

Naruto and Ami after a short spell of unconsciousness were woken by a large tremor. The two sat up to find that they were laying in a sheet of water one inch deep in what looked like a sewer.

"Is this your mindscape?" said Ami

"I guess so, although I would've thought it would've been more festive, you know like I am" said Naruto with a foxy smirk

"Would you quit making jokes, we need to get out of here, I don't know what your mom was smoking, but there is no way we'll be able to take on the Kyuubi." said Ami fear evident in her voice.

"Well how do we get out." said Naruto

"I don't know its your mind." replied Ami

Suddenly another tremor shook the tunnel violently cause pipes to break shooting steam in all directions. Deciding that it would be better to move then wait for the degraded tunnel to collapse Naruto and Ami ran down one of the corridors in an attempt to get out and hoping to avoid the Kyuubi. After a few more tremors that grew in length and strength the pair soon saw what appeared to be sunlight and made a beeline for it. As they came closer they saw a large stairway that led to the surface the two slowly made their way up the grand stairway. As they shielded their eyes to allow them to adjust to the light they saw that the surface was nothing but a barren wasteland. No rocks, withered trees, large crevasses nothing that gave the land any true definition. only cracked barren earth under a crimson red sky. The two walked into the wasteland with hopes of finding something that could help them.

"Well that was a bust nothing's here." said Naruto

"At least nothing can sneak up on us." said Ami

As soon as Ami had muttered those words a tremor with strength that put the previous ones to shame occurred. Accompanying the quake large gashes appeared splitting the two teens apart. As Ami tried to make to the same side of the gash Naruto watched in horror as the ground fell out from beneath her. Then unfortunately for the blonde as Ami fell into the hole the cause of it was shooting out. Crimson fur, claws and teeth baring in front of crimson eyes.

"Don't worry about your puny mate monkey as soon as I am done devouring you I make sure you have reunion with her." said the monstrosity his teeth curled in a sinister grin.

"Shut up you god damn fox…" said Naruto

Before the boy could retort any further one of the massive paws of the fox shot towards him forcing him away from the hole. After the escape from the attack Naruto tried to make his way to the hole to help his purple haired friend only to be cut off by the fox.

"Like I said before you pathetic little monkey kill you first then your mate." said the Kyuubi

One of the massive tails whipped its way toward Naruto forcing him back away from the hole.

"I can't get to Ami I guess I just got to hope she's ok. I would never forgive myself if she died." thought Naruto

Naruto locked eyes with the fox. He knew that if he was to help Ami he had to go through the fox. Unfortunately he had no idea how to fight the thing. Pulling out two small shrunken with elaborate seals on them he threw them to each of his side and a few hand signs later two dragons one of wind and water shot out.

"Storm Dance of the Twin Dragons." Yelled Naruto as he teleported to the space in-between the heads speeding towards the demon fox.

Ami continued to fall into the darkness. Then without any warning she splashed into a large body of water. However she was unable to float or swim in the water and was now being pulled by some unseen force into the dark depths. As she sunk deeper she calmed down and realized where she was. she was literally floating around in Naruto's memories. She also felt every emotion and heard every thought that came with them and she was not liking it.

"Get away from my children you little monster!" one villager said

"Look at that trash how can we still let that thing live." said another

"Loser, your nothing but a failure." said some academy students

"Stop it please! someone make it stop!" thought Ami only to have the thoughts of Naruto bombard her mind

"Why do they hate me. I wish I wasn't so alone, I wish I knew why they hate me. Please someone pay attention to me" said a voice of a young Naruto

The thoughts of the blond brought tears to the young girls eyes now wishing she could escape this nightmare.

"How does he live with all of this. I know I couldn't handle this." thought Ami to herself

Then flashes of Naruto meeting Kushina flooded her mind slowly easing the pain Ami was feeling.

"I have a mother and she loves me. I will live up to her and dad. I'll make them proud." were the thoughts of the blond.

Even though the sadness had subsided although it still had a significant presence. Then came a memory a very fresh one not even twenty-four hours old.

Ami and Naruto walking down the roads towards the Uzukage tower each stealing glances at each other.

"I wish she felt the same way I do but how could she love something like me." Naruto's thoughts said

Then came a flood of memories of Ami and Naruto training, eating, cooking, sitting in the hot springs, joking, and finally came the memories of last night. As Naruto placed his forehead against hers telling how they would watch each others back.

"I know that you will never love me but as long as you're watching my back I'll be happy" Naruto thought.

Ami's eyes shot open ignoring the emotions that still flooded her mind. She kicked with all her might upwards determined to make it to the surface. Tears not of sadness but of joy leaking into the waters around her.

"You're wrong Naruto I do love you and its about time I prove it and make good on my promise to be the one that saves you." thought Ami

With that thought she broke the surface of the water. Trying her hardest not to be forced back down into the depths. As she got her bearings she saw a light off in the distance. She propelled herself towards it hoping it was an exit. When she got closer to the light she saw that in front of it were giant bars and behind them the sewers that they had started in.

"This must've have been where the Kyuubi was sealed before Kushina-sensei messed with the seal." said Ami

She squeezed through the bars and was glad that the water on the other side was the one inch depth of the other areas of the sewers. She quickly caught her breath and ran into the maze of sewer lines in hope of finding the exit before it was to late.

"Please hold on Naruto, I'll be there as soon as I can." thought Ami quickly turning the corner and running hoping to find the way to the surface.

On the surface Naruto was dodging strikes for the foxes tails and paws left and right. The wasteland no longer flat but full of craters. Naruto backpedaled away from the beast trying to figure out what to do next. The Storm Dance of the Twin Dragons he quickly learned only gave him one close range teleportation before the fox would slash the dragons ending the jutsu. he learned very quickly that close range was ineffective with the beast. Then every long range attack he tried came with similar results. With three-fourths of his chakra depleted and each attack of the fox getting closer and closer he was quickly running out of options. To the horror of the blond another paw came sweeping in missing him by mere inches. The backlash of rumble of the paw hitting the ground causing Naruto to be flung across the waste land.

"God dammit" screamed the blond

Before the blond could rebound from the strike the fox threw another slash in attempt to finally finish off his jailer. His evil smirk grew as he would finally be rid of the young shinobi and free to roam the world once again.

"Enjoy death you little monkey." yelled the Kyuubi

The massive fox paw proceeded downward towards Naruto. The Kyuubi laughing, enjoying every moment of pain that was to come to his former jailer. Naruto could only watch and accept the fate that had been given to him.

"Looks like my dreams and life end here, I just hope Ami can get out of here." thought Naruto

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for death to embrace him. As the foxes paw grew closer and closer to the blond a whizzing sound emanated followed by the sound of something embedding into flesh.

"How dare you try to kill someone I love you god damn fox." yelled a feminine voice

After the comment a yelp and angry roar came from the fox who was clearly in pain. Naruto shot his eyes open to find Ami standing in front of him and a small distance away the Kyuubi trying desperately to scratch off a whirlpool shrunken that was now embedded in his eye.

"Ami?!" said Naruto

"You miss me." said Ami in a sing sung voice.

Naruto rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Here he was being saved by Ami just like she promised. Not only that but he could've sworn he heard her say she loved him. Deciding to put those thoughts on temporary hold he looked at the fox who still was trying to remove the shrunken. This confused him more. he had asked his mother on what the battle with the Kyuubi was like. Although Kushina hadn't been on the front lines she did tell him that any type of kunai and shrunken would simply bounce off the monster even if it hit something like the eye. So why did Ami's shrunken cause damage. Naruto quickly search any info in his mind that would answer. Then he remembered what his mother said. the seal would create two chakra beings that would be fighting the fox. It all made sense now why they were asked to be in full battle gear why ninety-eight percent of the chakra was being put into the mindscape. Kushina wanted them to go in an all out attack and use their combined chakra to literally decimate the beast. Naruto put on a foxy grin and looked at his purple haired partner.

"Ami I got an idea." said Naruto

"Well spill the beans the fox will probably get that shrunken out soon." said Ami

"I want to put all the chakra we both have into one bad ass attack namely the Rasengan." Naruto replied

Naruto then explained what he figured out to Ami and soon Ami's grin reflected Naruto's. The two then came closer and started channeling chakra into Naruto's palm. the seed of a Rasengan forming and slowly growing.

"Alright Ami I want you to put everything you got into the Rasengan I'll do the rest ok." said Naruto

Ami nodded and started to focus everything onto Naruto's palm. As the flow of Ami's chakra made itself known Naruto started to think about the comment that Ami had made earlier. He decided that the question on his mind couldn't wait any longer.

"Ami, is what you said earlier about loving me true." said Naruto softly with hopeful eyes.

Ami's eyes looked up and the earth brown and ocean blue eyes once again met. Ami took her unused hand and placed it on the back of Naruto's head and pulled his face to hers. She quickly placed her lips onto Naruto's in a sloppy kiss. Naruto slightly surprised nearly lost control of the Rasengan but held on and soon wrapped his own unused arm around to small of Ami's back and pulled her towards him only having the Rasengan separating them from a full embrace. Ami reluctantly broke the kiss but kept her forehead placed on Naruto's.

"Does that answer your question." whispered Ami seductively

Naruto merely nodded dumbly still struck by the affection he was receiving. Ami's body started to glow a deep blue meaning that all her chakra was about to manifest into the Rasengan.

"Go get him tiger." Ami whispered

And with those last words of Ami being said an explosion of her chakra came into play as it began to form a Rasengan of mammoth proportions. Naruto now alone on the battle field raised swirling mass of chakra above his head continuing to give it as much chakra as he could, leaving only enough to move. Seeing the Kyuubi was still messing with his eye gave Naruto the opening he needed to vanquish to monster.

"I'll have to thank Ami for getting the shrunken embedded so deep that he can't get it out." thought Naruto

Naruto used the remaining chakra he had to jump as high as he could. He flew through the air with great height with a Rasengan now the size of the fox itself above him. He then pulled the massive ball of chakra beneath him and started his decent. As he did the fox finally got the shrunken out of his eye. He then started to look around to find the two that had caused him pain. Hearing a sound of a strong wind above him, he looked up and gave a look of horror, probably for the first time in his existence as the Rasengan came down upon him.

"What the hell is this you little monkey." yelled the beast

"This is what happens when you mess with the future Uzukage of the village hidden in the whirlpool and don't you forget it." yelled back Naruto.

The Rasengan met the flesh of the Kyuubi and dug into the demon fox. One more roar of pain from the fox was the last sound anyone would hear of the fox as the Rasengan devoured the beast. As the fox was blown out of existence a giant shockwave of it's chakra rang out from the attack.

In the world outside of Naruto mindscape Sukoshi and Kushina looked as a large amount of the foxes tainted chakra blew out of Naruto. The last remnants of the chakra soon wrapped itself around Naruto and Ami causing both to thrash violently even in their unconscious state.

"Good thing you had me place those chakra filtration seal on those mats." said Sukoshi

"I had a feeling that the Kyuubi wouldn't go quietly so I turn the problem into a perk. with all that chakra now safely going through them their chakra coils will expand giving them even higher chakra capacities." said Kushina in a matter of fact tone.

"So that's why you said they could be S-ranked shinobi after this." said Sukoshi

"Yep, and guess who was right about them killing the Kyuubi. It's a shame I didn't bet on them I would've won." said Kushina

"Like I would bet against you. Every Uzumaki I've every met has more luck then a rabbits foot, lucky horseshoe and a four leaf clover combined." said Sukoshi.

Kushina chuckled at her friends comment and looked down on the two shinobi at her feet. Pride was clearly written on her face as she looked at the two.

"You're very lucky you two have each other because you two are going to need each other very soon." thought Kushina.

She looked over to Sukoshi who now was checking Ami and Naruto to see how they were doing. He felt over both of their stomachs trying to feel their chakra and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Kushina their coils have at least doubled in size." said Sukoshi

"Good do you think you could move them to a more comfortable place like the couches in the living room." said Kushina

"Yeah but it well require dragging them." said Sukoshi

"That's fine, move them and me there. when they wake up I'll have Naruto perform the statue summoning and both of them perform the Uzumaki Engumi seal." said Kushina

Sukoshi merely nodded and grab one of the young shinobi and started to softly drag them to the living room for some well deserved rest. Rest that would be needed for the days to come.


	5. Chap 5:A New Uzukage & Uzumaki Matriarch

**Naruto: Rebirth of the Uzukage**

_Naruto runs away from Mizuki for his life as he leaves the village in fear he is saved by a whirlpool jutsu that transports him to an abandoned village. then a mysterious redhead claiming to be a kage and his mother shows up. what lays in store. NarutoxAmi_

**AN- i will warn you that this chapter contains lemons so tread carfully****  
-Daaman**

**Chapter 5  
A New Uzukage & Uzumaki Matriarch**

In the center hall of the Uzumaki estate on a large couch. An unconscious Naruto and Ami slept. Ami had her back to Naruto's chest and Naruto had his arms wrapped around the purple haired girl's waist while their legs intertwined each other. As they slept Kushina looked upon the two from her crystal with a content smile. The two had laid in that position ever since Sukoshi had dragged them out of the dojo three days ago and Kushina just thought the two looked so natural in their shared slumber. Soon Ami started to stir and lazily open her eyes. Her stirring had also woken Naruto who also groggily opened his eyes. The two noticed their intimate position but nether seemed to be bothered by it. As Ami turned her head around, she met Naruto's gaze. The two silently took in each others looks, nether showed blush or any signs of awkwardness. They just smiled at each other, unaware of anything around them. Kushina looked upon the two with happy eyes. She had seen this coming for months now and was glad the relationship had reached maturity.

"Good to see that you two are awake, you've been asleep for three days." said Kushina

Immediately the two teens quickly tried to sit up quickly to avoid the any jokes and teasing that the ghostly redhead would most likely be unleashing on them. Unfortunately with the intimate position they were in caused them to tumble to the ground. The two struggled a bit to get untangled and after achieving the task they both shot up and stood at attention in front of the redhead. Both knew that Kushina was going to mercilessly poke fun at them and it would be none stop embarrassment.

"Naruto could you go make a small batch of ramen for breakfast." said Kushina with a motherly smile

This comment caught the two off guard, where was the smirk of mischievousness that she wore when she was planning something, where was the giggle she would emit when she was about to say something to embarrass them. Naruto eyed her warily and gave a small nod.

"Alright come on Ami you can help me." said Naruto

"I think you can handle instant ramen on your own Naruto. Ami can stay back so I have someone to talk to while you make breakfast." replied Kushina

Ami eyes widened in horror. Kushina must be planning on getting them individually and she was her first target. She looked at Naruto her gaze pleading him not to leave her alone to take the brunt of Kushina's teasing by herself.

"Now, now don't worry Ami I'm not going to bite, so Naruto shoo, leave us girls to our talk." said Kushina said in tone that screamed mother hen.

Naruto deciding that he couldn't do anything for Ami slowly made his way to the kitchen leaving the two ladies to their girl talk. As Naruto escaped from view into the kitchen Ami squirmed uncomfortably in front of Kushina.

"Quit squirming and sit down Ami we have a lot to discuss." Kushina said in soothing tone

Kushina's words surprisingly calmed down the young girl and she took a sit. She stared at the redhead whose look perplexed her. It was a proud and hopeful look, but it also had much sadness to it. She had never seen Kushina look like this. The whole time Ami knew this women her face always held pride and confidence or mischievousness. So the expression Kushina had was totally alien to Ami.

"You love him don't you." said Kushina breaking the silence

"What are you talking about we didn't end up on the couch together because we…" said Ami

"Ami don't hide it, it's okay to tell me your feelings. Now tell me what does your heart tell you about Naruto." interrupted Kushina

"Well, it just that he's strong and caring, he's the only one that has saved my life when I was in trouble and he asked nothing in return. He's too good for me." said Ami

"Ami quit second guessing yourself. I asked a simple yes or no question. Do you love him?" replied Kushina

"Yes." meekly answered Ami

"I didn't hear that Ami. Don't hide your feelings, let them out." Kushina said

"Fine I do, happy." retorted Ami forcefully

"Is that love strong enough to spend the rest of your life with him." asked Kushina

"Huh, what are you implying." Ami responded

"What I'm asking is do you love him enough to forever claim him as yours." said Kushina

"Like a husband." asked Ami

"Yep, would you like to have a last name of Uzumaki, Ami." said Kushina

"Why would he marry me, he's going to be a Kage soon. He'll have princesses at his door begging to be his wife…" ranted Ami

Her rant was quickly interrupted by two tan wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her back softly into an embrace. It seemed that Naruto had brought out the ramen only to hear the ranting of the purple haired girl. She looked up caught off guard by the sudden human contact. Her eyes saw the face of Naruto who looked at her with a gazed that emanated warmth and comfort.

"Ami, would any of those princesses fight alongside me against something like the Kyuubi, would any of those princesses truly know what it is like to be ignored and hated, would any of those princesses be able to keep me in line with a single glare like you." said Naruto

Tears started to pour from Ami's eyes, she felt like an idiot. even with the events of the battle with the Kyuubi, she just couldn't believe it happened. But with Naruto's arms around her, those fears were put to bed. She turned and wrapped her arms around Naruto's stomach and pulled herself up into a full embrace with him. her tears of joy dampening his outfit.

"I guess when we get a bit older we'll be taking our vows." said Ami

"Actually its kind of a now or never type of thing." interrupted Kushina

"What?!" Ami and Naruto yelled

"Naruto we're tackling the statue summoning today and the conditions to perform the Uzumaki wedding ceremony that would make Ami a true part of Uzumaki clan will only be around for a short period today. So what is the answer you two. Will Ami be your wife and part of the clan or we she be life long mistress. The answer is up to you two." said Kushina

"How come the conditions will only be for today?" asked Naruto

"You'll find out later. How about this I'll give you some privacy to discuss it over breakfast." said Kushina who promptly receded back into the crystal.

"Great, more questions then answers. I guess we won't get married, at least like Uzumakis do. I don't want to force this on…" said Naruto

"I want to do it." interrupted Ami

"What?! Ami listen, I don't what you to feel obligated into doing this." said Naruto

"Naruto, you know when I fell into the hole when we were fighting the Kyuubi." said Ami

Naruto nodded remembering the fear of losing the girl when that happened.

"Well when I finally reached the bottom I kind of fell into your memories. I felt everything your childhood, the betrayal of your sensei and the self sacrifice of another. I felt every cold stare and every insult. But I also felt and saw what you think of me. And let me tell you something the feeling in mutual right down to the disbelief that the other shares the same feelings. Naruto when I said I loved you I meant it." said Ami

"Are you sure we can always live together and love each other without the wedding ceremony." said Naruto

"I think getting married to a man that is too good for me is a pretty good deal don't you think." replied Ami

"I think your confused you're the one that too good for me." said Naruto

"why don't we just agree that we're both too good for the other." Ami replied with a smirk

"I can agree with that. Well are you ready to become Ami Uzumaki." said Naruto with a soft smile.

"Quite ready." said Ami her face beaming with happiness

The two proceeded to the crystal to inform their decision to Kushina. They tapped on the stone which illuminated as Kushina phased back to the room.

"Well is Ami going to be my daughter in law." chimed Kushina

Both nodded and slightly blushed still a little nervous that they were taking the plunge.

"Good get some seal ink and a seal brush. then pick me up and take me to the court yard next to the hot spring. That is the site where all Uzumakis get married." said Kushina

Naruto headed to the underground archives to pick up the ink and brushes while Ami took Kushina to the courtyard. Kushina told her to place her under a small pavilion that sat adjacent to the hot spring. In the structure were two columns that stood about a foot high and a few inches apart. Kushina instructed Ami to sit cross-legged on one and wait for Naruto. A few minutes later Naruto appeared with the ink and brush placing them in front of Kushina who promptly told Naruto to sit on the other column facing Ami. The two were soon in position waiting for the next step.

"Alright, you two remove your shirts and in Ami's case bra. The ceremony requires that you're both be topless for this." commanded Kushina

Both teens gave her a look that screamed what the hell. After Kushina's own commanding glare however both teens decided that there was no room for argument and started removing clothing. The deed was soon done and both looked at each other. Ami who was accustomed to seeing Naruto's torso looked at his face and blushed as her soon to be husband got his first look at her naked chest. He breast were about a B-cup and most likely still growing in size but she was still a little self-conscious under the blonds gawking stare.

"Oh god I've seen that look before. You're a tit man just like your father. Well Ami, be prepared to be motor boated multiple times over the course of your marriage." said Kushina nonchalantly

Both teens looked apprehensively at the women who had just shown that she still spoke her mind whether it was appropriate or not.

"So now what." said Ami still recovering from the women's comment

"I get the ceremony started." said Kushina

Kushina went through some hand signs causing both teens to look in confusion at the actions. Kushina finished her hand signs and started to glow. Then suddenly her translucent form took a more solid state and she dropped to the ground landing on her feet. Both teens froze as Kushina walked over away from the crystal to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"I've waited a long time to do that." said Kushina happily

"What, but how, your solid, what's going on." said a confused Naruto

"All will be explained in time son lets just get the wedding ceremony and statue summoning done first okay." replied Kushina as she let go of the embrace she had on Naruto

Kushina went and picked up the ink and brush dipping the brush head into the ink

"Alright I'll be placing what is called the Uzumaki Engumi Seal over your hearts. I will put some of my chakra into them thus giving my blessing to the union. Then you two will place your hand over each other seals and simultaneously pump a small amount into the seals. You'll fell the other chakra in that seal for the rest of your lives. After the chakra is exchanged Ami will sign the Storm Dragon contract making her an Uzumaki." explained Kushina

Kushina took the brush and started to draw out the seals on the teens chest. The pattern was what looked like half circle of a Whirlpool and on the top was their names Uzumaki Naruto on the top of Naruto's seal and Ami Uzumaki on the top of Ami's. Kushina then placed her hands over both of the teens seals and pumped a small amount of chakra into them. The seals suddenly lit up in a neon crimson red.

"Alright, you two now place your hands on your partners seal and pump a small amount of chakra into each other." commanded Kushina

Ami and Naruto reached out and placed their palms over each others seal. Both blushed as they let out a small moan as the chakra made its way into each other. The seals reacted to the foreign chakra as they went from crimson red to a shade of green. The seals started to expand creating a full circle whirlpool pattern. Under the spiral pattern another name appeared. Ami Uzumaki under Naruto's seal and Naruto Uzumaki under Ami's. The seals glow died down to where they looked like green tattoos. The result was both immediately felt the others chakra in the seal which gave a comforting aura to them.

"It feels good doesn't it." said Kushina

Both nodded not even looking at Kushina as they just stared at each other. Kushina went through the hand signs and summoned Sukoshi in a puff of smoke.

"Lady Kushina what's going on." said Sukoshi a little surprised that he had been summoned by the redhead.

"Well it seems we have a new Uzumaki that needs to sign the contract." answered Kushina

Sukoshi turned around and saw Naruto and Ami still looking at each other lost in each other gaze. Sukoshi then noticed the seals on the two's chest and smiled. He then opened his mouth and brought out a large scroll from his gut. He unraveled it to reveal many names all of which shared the last name.

"Ami it's time you signed the scroll and joined the Uzumaki clan. Just prick your fingers sign your name in blood and leave a hand print under it" said Sukoshi in formal tone

Ami looked over a the scroll and smiled she bit her thumb and started to write her name.

"Here we are Ami Uzumaki. I guess I can't call you water lizard anymore Sukoshi." said Ami

"You can still call me that. I like bickering with you, but defiantly don't call my keen that. They won't take joke very well okay." replied Sukoshi

The two shared a chuckle as Sukoshi rolled up the scroll and swallowed it for safe keeping. With the ceremony done Naruto and Ami started to put their shirts back on. While they did that Kushina looked on with pride. Her son had just found someone to love him and cherish him for the rest of his days. Tear of joys fell from her eyes as the teens got dressed. She soon wiped them away and put on a face that was all business. There was still things to do before days end and they needed to be done quickly.

"Good now that it is done follow me to the statue site and then we'll make Naruto an Uzukage." said Kushina

"We can wait for that mom, why don't we celebrate. There's always tomorrow." said Naruto

"Nope we do it now. then we'll celebrate." said Kushina

"Why is it so important to do it now." said Ami

"You'll see when we're done." responded Kushina

Kushina was soon off with Ami, Naruto, and Sukoshi in hot pursuit. They soon came to a clearing next to the outer moat and a blank cliff face. Kushina turned to the three and entered lecture mode.

"Alright this spot is perpendicular to the other three statues. Once this is done the whirlpool will be complete and it will become impenetrable. Sukoshi do you have the blood I asked you to collect." said Kushina

Sukoshi nodded and started to regurgitate another scroll. This one was just a small sealing scroll that would have been used to seal weapons or other objects. Sukoshi pumped some chakra into the seal and soon bags of blood came into existence.

"Mom where did you get all this blood." asked Naruto

"Every night since you learned to summon Sukoshi. I've had him take a pint of blood from you in your sleep. It is needed to create a self sustaining chakra system of the statue. Without it the stone would merely absorb your chakra and dissipate it into the air like the dojo does. Alright stand back I'll do the first step and get it ready for you" explained Kushina as Naruto gawked at the fact that over the last few months Sukoshi had in essence been stealing his blood.

Kushina took a brush and ink and then water walked across the moat to the cliff face. She proceeded to forge a very complex seal full of various kanji and swirls. She placed her palm on the new forged seal and pumped chakra into it and jumped back. The cliff face lit up and a square column of stone shot horizontally out of the cliff side obviously meant to be the arm of the future statue. A large square block of the cliff then extended itself across the moat till it made landfall on the inner island. With the movement of the massive chunk of stone ended. A black pattern that resembled a human chakra system appeared on the stone slab.

The two teens looked in awe at the massive block of stone. They then turned their attention to Kushina who now had created a massive amount of clones who each grabbed a pint of blood and started to cover the black lines on the block.

"Alright, after the clones place blood on the seal Naruto will pump as much chakra as he can until the seal creates a statue. It will be in your likeness and will shoot water to the middle of the sky converging with the other streams of the whirlpool." explained Kushina

The redhead walked up to Naruto and gingerly nudged him towards the block of stone. Naruto looked up to see the progress of the clones. Soon one by one the clones disappearing in a puff of smoke until every seal was covered in Naruto's blood. Naruto placed is hand and with all his might pumped as much chakra as he could into the seal.

The seals started to glow and hum. Naruto's forehead drenched in sweat and he continued to pump more chakra into the statue waiting for the seal to take full effect. The hum of the seals soon became a wail and the ground started to shake slighting. Suddenly, an unseen force pushed Naruto back violently. Ami ran up and caught the obviously exhausted blond who was now breathing very heavily. The tremors grew a little stronger. Suddenly a slurry of rock and water came bursting from the tip of column making its way to the center of the sky colliding with the other streams.

Naruto and Ami looked at the sight in awe. They then looked at the bottom of the large slab to find it dissolving into a sand like substance. Soon the bottom of the slab became an archway base as the sand-like substance got sucked in a seal that was underneath the archway platform. The whole block started to melt and sag into the same substance and followed the same path into the seal and shooting out of the horizontal column and disappearing into the whirlpool epicenter. Slowly a figure started to appear in the stone. First the sandaled feet and ankles. Up to the cloaked torso and arm hanging to the side. Then the extending arm with it palm facing out towards the center of the whirlpool took shape. Finally the head and face came into view as the last of the sand-like substance crept it's way down into the seal and shooting out of the palm. When the last of the sand made its way through the seal. Water from the moat followed and soon nothing but pure water was making it's way to the center of the sky, finishing the statue and strengthening the whirlpool that protected the village.

"Wow it looks just like you Naruto." said an astounded Ami

"Yeah I know. What do you think Mom." said Naruto still gawking at the spectacle he just created.

"I couldn't be more proud to call you my son." said a very weak and tired voice

Both Ami and Naruto quickly turned around not used to hearing such a fragile tone from Kushina. They both turned around and their blood ran cold at the sight in front of them. Kushina sat leaning up against a tree at the edge of the clearing. Bags were under her eyes which had suck further back into her skull. The eyes were bloodshot to the point that no white could be seen. Her bright teal iris were now dull and lifeless. Her healthy face now had bony cheeks. Her once fierce red mane of hair now looked limp and dull missing the shine and unruliness it once had. She no longer looked like the Kage that could go toe to toe with the forth Hokage. She looked frail and sick as if she could die that instant. Ami still supporting Naruto quickly helped him over to the sickly women.

"Mom what happened." yelled Naruto his voice full of concern and fear.

"Come closer and let me hug you two." said Kushina weakly

Both complied and let the redhead embrace them both as tears fell from the redheads eyes.

"I sorry but I won't be able to celebrate your achievements today." she whispered meekly

"What!?" said the two teens

"Naruto when I became a solid entity it accelerated the decay on the spiritual fingerprint I created. Once I use up all my chakra I will die. with setting up the statue for you I used a lot of my chakra and further accelerate the decay." said Kushina

"What, why didn't you tell use we would've never agreed to this." Ami and Naruto yelled

"Precisely why I didn't tell you, Naruto even if I had stayed in the crystal I would've ended like this within the next year or so and you wouldn't have had what you needed to become a husband to Ami or create the statue. Its time for you to stand on your own Naruto and rebuild the Whirlpool." said Kushina

"It's not fair what you're doing to him Kushina-sensei. He would never have wanted this." yelled Ami

Kushina merely looked at her new daughter in law and smiled a soft proud smile. glad that Ami cared so much for her son.

"Ami could you please call me mother. It would make me so happy to hear my daughter in law call me that." said Kushina softly

"But Kushina…" said Ami tears now falling freely from her eyes.

"Please I would love to hear it just once." said Kushina

"Mother its not fair. Who's going to teach us now, who's going to give us advice now, who's going to be my mother." sobbed Naruto whose face was now plowed into Kushina shoulder.

"You don't need a mother anymore Naruto. Its my time to go, I want to see your father again." said Kushina

Both teens felt the guts twist every moment the signs of her physical strength continued to deteriorate. They felt her chakra was getting weaker and weaker with every passing second causing more tears to fall. Kushina looked into the eyes of her new daughter in law.

"Ami be his strength. I know he is going to hurting for a while and he is going to need you." said Kushina

"Of course Kushi… I mean Mom." choked out Ami, her eyes bloodshot from crying

"I'm glad you called mom it makes me happy to finally have a daughter. To bad we can't have any girl talks and poke fun at Naruto's expense." said Kushina

"I would've loved that mom." sniffed Ami on the verge on a full out bawl

She turned to Naruto who had was still crying into his mother shoulder. She push up Naruto's head and kissed his forehead causing Naruto to stare right into his mothers eyes. Kushina let out a few tears fall as she saw the pain that she was causing her son by moving on to the next world.

"I love you Naruto, with all the things I done in the world, fighting in battles, creating jutsu, even meeting your father. None of them compare to having give birth to you. I couldn't have asked for a better son. Grow stronger raise a family and make me proud." said Kushina

The redhead women closed her eyes slowly. Her body starting to return to it's translucent state and she started fading away.

"No mom don't leave. You're wrong, I'm not ready to stand on my own. Please you have to listen I still need you." yelled Naruto who waved his hands around the fading body trying to find one last solid piece of his mother to grab.

The action was in vain as the Sandaime Uzukage faded into the next life to join her late husband. Leaving only the history of her actions and a son behind in the world of the living. Naruto howled as he punched the tree that once supported his mother yelling for her to come back. Ami just sat there staring blankly at the patch of grass that her sensei and mother in law had just laid on. Nether moved, too stunned to do anything other then mourn someone that had become very precious to them.

It seemed that the statues that controlled the weather decided that rain was appropriate for the days events. It had been a couple of days since the final passing of the Sandaime Uzukage and a group had formed in the clearing in front of the redheads statue. The group consisted of mainly of storm dragons. After they heard of the summoners passing, dragons of all shapes and sizes had decided to come and pay their respects to the fallen Kunoichi. Ami looked on as Sukoshi buried a small box which housed the crystal that had been the only remains of the redhead. After the deed was done the tiny dragon turned to the group and took a deep breath.

"We are all here to pay our respects to a women who always stood by her principles of protecting and nurturing those who she loved. She was one of the most strong willed people that I and many of you had the pleasure of calling a friend and comrade on the battle field. We must all remember that even though she will never walk among us in the physical plain again. She still walks among us in spirit and memory." Sukoshi said as he bowed his head in a prayer

"We well now tell Kushina that we will never forget her and tell her of our sadness of never again having the honor to serve her." yelled the largest dragon of the group

All the storm dragons faced the heavens and let out a deafening roar. The intensity of the chorus created by the dragons shook the earth and heavens. As the dragons paid there final respects to the redheaded women they had served for years. Ami stared at the tombstone of her former sensei and late mother in law. The tombstone was simple yet beautiful. It was a thick stone slab about a foot thick, ten feet tall and six feet wide that stood in the shadow of Kushina's Kage Statue. On the upper half of the stone a large full color picture of Kushina was embedded into the rock and covered with glaze of clear crystal that would forever shield the picture from the elements. Under the portrait words were carved.

"Here lays a women that protected and cherished those who trusted and loved her. She was honorable wife, a proud mother, and a beautiful and powerful Kunoichi. Those who pass this stone remember this. She was strength, honor, and love incarnate. She was the Sandaime Uzukage, she was Kushina Uzumaki." Ami slowly read to herself.

The rain hid any tears that the purple haired girl shed as the dragons all finished their roaring salute to their former master. Afterward one by one each dragon poofed out of existence heading back to their realm. Sukoshi crawled up to Ami and gave her a small nod.

"Take care of yourself Ami and remember if you or Naruto need any advice just summon me and I'll be glad to help." said the small dragon

"I will Sukoshi. Sorry I just don't feel like teasing you today with everything that has happened." sniffled Ami.

"It's alright I look forward to when I can hear the words water lizard nonchalantly coming out of your mouth." said Sukoshi

"What do you mean by water lizard Sukoshi." came a booming voice

The two turned around to find the source of the voice to find the large dragon that had instigated the roaring salute coming towards them at a calm pace.

"Nothing sir it's just a teasing game I play with the girl. She means no disrespect by it." said a nervous Sukoshi

"I see. So I assume that you are Kushina's daughter in law that just signed our contract a couple of days ago." said the large dragon

"Yes sir. I am Ami Uzumaki and it is a pleasure to meet you." replied Ami bowing respectfully to the dragon

"It is nice to meet you young one. I'm Ooinaru, boss of the Storm Dragons. I am sorry that we had to meet under such sad conditions." said the dragon

"It is fine I'm just glad that I get to meet you guys. I hope I can be a good partner to you guys in the future." said Ami

"I hope so to. Now where is Kushina's son I would also like to meet with him." said Ooinaru

Ami face looked away and she sighed.

"Naruto's taking Kushina's death pretty hard. He refuses to come out of his room, he barely eats and he just stares out of the window. I getting pretty worried about him." said Ami worry laced in her voice

"Give the boy time and your support young one. Those are the best cures for him." said Ooinaru

"I will." replied Ami

"Good, come Sukoshi it is time for us to go. Once again a pleasure to meet you Lady Ami and I look forward to working with you." said Ooinaru

"The feeling is mutual master Ooinaru." replied Ami

With a nod the two dragons disappeared in a poof of smoke back to there home. Ami took one more look at the tombstone and slowly walked back to the Uzumaki compound as the rain continued to pelt her. She entered the main hall and slowly made her way to the kitchen still dripping wet from the rain. She started preparing a small stack of pancakes and a bowl of ramen. She prepared the meal in a subdued fashion still drained from the experiences of the hectic week. Everything had changed so quickly for her. Not even a week ago she wasn't married, Naruto still was the prison of Kyuubi and she was talking with Kushina with not a care in a world. She soon finish preparing the meal and placed it along with a glass of milk on a serving dish. She proceeded to the second story of the living quarters wing and made her way through the double doors of Naruto's room. She looked upon the blond who sat shirtless on the edge of the bed. He stared out at the twilight hour sky through the window. Ami made her way over to the night stand finding a cold half eaten bowl of ramen on another serving plate. She had left that dish hours ago when she went to Kushina's funeral and it saddened her that even ramen couldn't give any relief to her blond haired love. She switched the two plates and looked at Naruto.

"I made you ramen and pancakes. Please eat all of them. If not for you, for me." said Ami softly

Naruto didn't respond as he continued to look out the window. The lack of movement or any emotion from the blond was like a dagger to Ami. She knew he had every right to be sad and that didn't bother her, but her inability to help him frustrated her.

"I'll wash the dishes and take a shower then I'll check up an you before I go to bed okay." said Ami

Ami still got no response as she took the plate of cold ramen down to the kitchen as washed the dirty dish clean. After the chore had been done she made her way to her own room that she had been living in and grabbed some clothes and towel. She then stepped into the hallway and made it to the nearest bathroom to take a shower. The warm water ran over her body as the noise of the running water calmed the nerves of the purple haired teen. After a long spell in the warmth of the shower, her nerves and body felt refreshed and clean. She cut off the water and dried her body with a towel. With her skin dry she put on a pair of panties and placed on a teal nightie that reached down to her upper thighs. She then headed back to Naruto's room to check on him before she would go back to her quarters to call it a night. She entered Naruto's room to see that he hadn't moved from the spot on his bed. But as she looked at the nightstand and the clean dishes she knew he had eaten and that brought a small bit of joy to her.

"Thank you for eating the meal. I know that you're probably not in the mood for food." said Ami

Naruto continued to stare out into the now night covered landscape of the village seemly unaffected by the words of Ami. Ami now determine to hear the blonds voice crawled upon the bed and embraced Naruto from behind.

"Naruto please say something, I know you're hurt but I want to hear you voice." Ami cooed softly

Naruto continued to stare not responding

"Please say something, anything" pleaded Ami

Naruto continued to be unresponsive and finally Ami couldn't take it anymore, she would get Naruto out of this rut and the best way to deal pain was cover it with pleasure.

"That's it." yelled Ami

She then grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him back onto the bed. Naruto fell back until he was stopped by the springs of the mattress. Ami then straddled herself on top of Naruto and slammed her lips into Naruto's sloppily. Naruto's eyes widen, caught off guard by the actions of his purple-haired companion but he still stayed unresponsive. Ami's lips continued to caress Naruto's which brought warmth to the blonds face. Naruto unable to resist Ami's advances any further wrapped his arms around the small of Ami's back and started to return the kiss allowing his hormones to kick in. the little kissing session soon intensified as Naruto took his tongue and prodded Ami's lips asking for entry. Ami obliged and slowly opened her mouth allowing Naruto to fell out the interior of her mouth. Not to be left out Ami took her tongue and engaged Naruto's is a dance of intimacy. The tongues wrapped around each other allowing the two teens to taste one another. Both groaning and moaning at the pleasure they were giving each other. The two continued till the need of air became apparent and slowly they broke the kiss.

Ami then straighten up and reached down to the bottom of her nightie and proceeded to pull the nightie up above her head exposing her breast to Naruto. Naruto sat captivated by the round perky mounds that Ami possessed. Naruto slowly without thought reach up and caress the mounds of flesh causing Ami to take a sharp inhale of pleasure as Naruto groped them. While Naruto kept attention fully on Ami's chest. Ami slowly pulled the panties that hid her womanhood off. Naruto was so enamored by her breast he had yet to notice that Ami was now fully nude.

Ami slipped backwards and pulled Naruto up till the positions reversed with Naruto on top and her on bottom. It was then that Naruto noticed the nude state of the girl suddenly causing his heart to beat a mile a minute. Ami seeing the surprised look on Naruto pulled herself up slightly until her mouth was next to his ear.

"please Naruto, do it." said Ami in a seductive tone

Naruto as if under a spell slow reached down and started to remove his pants and boxers which over the course of the last few minutes had grown very tight. After some tugs Naruto's manhood was released from it's cotton prison bobbing up and down as if it enjoyed its new freedom. Ami looked down to see the organ which was pulsating asking for use. She blushed slightly now seeing that Naruto was very well endowed in the area. She patiently waited as Naruto positioned the tip to the folds of her womanhood. the slight contact already sending mild shocks of pleasure through the couples bodies.

Naruto proceeded to enter deeper into his lovers folds each centimeter giving more and more pleasure to him. He then felt resistance meaning he had reached her hymen. Naruto pushed forward with a little more force trying his hardest not to hurt his purple haired lover. Soon the dam known as the hymen broke causing Naruto to plow deep into Ami. Ami gasped quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto's neck as a small bit of pain shot through her. As Ami trembled slightly, Naruto stopped and waited for Ami's body to get use to him being inside of it. After a minute or so Ami relaxed as pain dulled and pleasure once again took the forefront of her sensations. She laid back down and gave a nod that told Naruto to continue. Naruto pushed forward till he was complete inside Ami. He then cocked back to perform the first thrust. He shot forward causing both to gasp in pleasure. Naruto now desiring to feel the pleasure of thrusting himself into Ami gained speed on each thrust. Ami feeling the speed increase moved in her own sequence causing both to pull out and push in at the same time bringing forth more pleasure from the intimate act. Ami was on cloud nine as their hips collided with Naruto's only to be pulled back to collide again. Ami believed that this couldn't feel any better until suddenly a slight building of pressure made its self evident in her lower abdomen. With each thrust the pressure keep building and building till it felt as if she was going to burst open. Finally one particularly deep thrust by Naruto sent her over the edge. Screaming loudly Ami grabbed Naruto and pulled him in a tight embrace. Her body convulsed wildly and her sight went white as she dug her fingers into Naruto's back. Her inner wall contracted squeezing Naruto's manhood tight causing him to grunt in surprise and pleasure as Ami's juices leaked out of her onto the bed sheets. Ami slowly came down from the high of the climax she just had. Nothing in her life had nearly been that intense. She looked upon her lover and decided that it was his turn for the intense pleasure she had just felt.

Pushing Naruto onto his back and once again straddling him Ami started to grind her hips in circular pattern with Naruto still inside her. The maneuver work as Naruto grunted deeply showing his elation with the act. Ami increased the speed of the grind that stirred pressure in Naruto's loins. Naruto started breathing heavier signaling Ami that Naruto was soon approaching his own climax. Quickly switching tactics Ami lifted her body and pushed down thrusting Naruto deeper into her. The now familiar pressure she felt earlier resurfaced casing her to increase the speed of her movements even further. The change in speed was all Naruto could take. He quickly grabbed Ami's hips and shot his own hips upwards shooting him self deep into Ami as he released his seed into her. The warmth of Naruto seed and the power of Naruto thrust was all Ami needed to be pushed over the edge. Both went into simultaneous convulsions of pleasure feeling the ecstasy that was their simultaneous climax.

Ami fell forward landing on Naruto chest enjoying falling and rising of his deep breathing. She cocked her head up and look at him. For the first time since Kushina's death his eyes were bright and full of life.

"Good maybe now you can get off your butt and do something." panted Ami.

She removed herself from Naruto's manhood causing a small torrent of both hers and Naruto's juices to exit her womanhood. She blushed lightly already missing the full feeling that having him inside her gave.

"Good night Naruto." said Ami softly and started to walk away towards her own room

"Ami wait." called out Naruto

Ami turned around and looked at Naruto glad to hear his voice once again.

"Ami you're a mess, come on lets head to my shower and get cleaned up." said Naruto who got up and grabbed Ami's had pulling her to the connecting master bath.

Ami allowed Naruto to pull her into the shower with him as he turned on the running water. The hot water relaxed the taut muscles they had received from their previous activities. Naruto walked behind Ami and grabbed a washcloth. He wrapped his arm around Ami then gently and with much care started to clean Ami's womanhood. making sure that every bit of residue left from both him and her was washed away. As he did this he put his chin on Ami's shoulder.

"Ami, thank you. I was a little lost and that really helped." whispered Naruto

"It was just as much fun me as it was for you. Remember Naruto I'm you wife and I stand by you and make you happy and if that means fuck your brains out. Then I fuck your brains out." said Ami

Naruto chuckled at the blunt comment, but he had become used to it. With all the time he had spent with her he had learned that Ami liked to start off caring and sensitive when it came to dealing with him. But if situation calls for it she could be brash and blunt. It seemed that the brash and blunt approach was needed for him to get brought out of his slump and he was thankful that his wife had answered the call. He kissed her neck and turned off the water the job of getting cleaned up done. They both grabbed a towel and started drying off as they exited the master bath back into the bathroom. Ami then started making her way to the door.

"Ami where are you going?" questioned Naruto

"I'm heading to bed. What does it look like I'm doing." responded Ami

Naruto only shook his head as he looked at his wife.

"Ami I'm your husband and I need to start acting like it. So what husband has sex with his wife and makes her sleep in a different room. I tell you who, a bad one. So please turn around and share a bed with me okay." said Naruto

Ami smiled and walked back over to Naruto. She wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed him deeply. After breaking the happy lip lock she stared happily into Naruto cerulean eyes.

"You really are too good of a husband for me." said Ami

"And you're too good of a wife for me." Naruto responded

The two chuckled and proceeded to bed, changing the sheets to clean fresh set. Getting under the covers Ami scooted her back into Naruto's chest as Naruto encased her in a protective embrace.

"Ami I'm sorry that you had to go to moms funeral by yourself." said Naruto softly

"It's ok tomorrow we'll pick some flowers for you to put on her grave and you can say your goodbye inyour own way." replied Ami

"I would like that. Then after we should get packed and ready. I think it's about time we go and see if we can recruit some of the clans that left the whirlpool before it's destruction. Are you up for that." said Naruto

"I'm more then ready." yawned Ami

The two embraced teens snuggled closer as they drifted off to sleep. Outside the uzumaki compound the rains assault on the village finally waned to a clear night. On the eye on Kushina's statue however a small bit water gathered on the eyelid and dripped out of the eyes corner. As if Kushina herself was crying tears of joy for the consummation of the young couples love.


End file.
